Voltron Legacy : Gladiator Force - Season 1
by WarzonePrez
Summary: Commander Twyla, leading the remainder of the Derinja and her small Drule army, is intent on assisting General Dari take revenge for her father's death! The only thing standing in their way...The Voltron Force! Join Aidan, Morgan, David, Lisa and Taye as they pilot three special robots that come together to form Voltron, Defender of the Universe!
1. Intro

_**Disclaimer - **Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p>Countless stars dance in a sea of darkness...<p>

_From days of long ago...from uncharted regions of the universe comes a legend...the legend of Voltron, Defender of the Universe!_

[ Voltron raises his arms, fists coming together over his head. ]

_A mighty robot...loved by good and feared by evil_

[ The stars seem to move, and Earth comes into view. ]

_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the Galaxy. On Planet Earth..._

[ Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins is sitting with the High Council, discussing with them the current state of the Alliance. ]

_A Galaxy Alliance was formed. Together with the good planets of the Solar System and far beyond, they maintained peace throughout the universe._

[ Various robeasts begin to fly towards Earth, and visions of Merla, General Binak, and Lord Kanji behind them. ]

_Until...horrible menaces, once thought defeated, returned to threaten the galaxy..._

[ The bay door of the CJE open, revealing Voltron's face. Voltron takes off running, activating the Spinning Laser Blades. ]

_Voltron was needed once more!_

[ Pictues of Jenny, the Air team, Cliff, the Land Team, and Krik and the Sea Team appear. ]

_This is a story...of a super force of Space Explorers...entrusted by the Alliance with the ancient secret of how to assemble..._

[ Voltron swings the Blazing Sword, then brandishes it. ]

_Voltron...Defender of the Universe!_


	2. Episode 101

_**Author's Note** - And finally, the Fab Five, as kathDMD so graciously coins them, have their own series! This started out slow, but picked up speed at he end! I know everyone's gonna fall in love with this ragtag bunch the same way we have. Let's Go Gladiator Voltron Force!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Kiss Me Deadly" by Lita Ford_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 : "Loyalties"<strong>

The doors to the Control Room opened, and Lisa walked in. Several months went by since they returned from Earth, and her pregnancy was beginning to show.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?" Lisa asked.

"Yes," Kelly replied. "I know things have been quiet the last few months, but I'm concerned about your well being."

"Everything is fine so far," Lisa replied.

"I know," Kelly said. "But with the potential danger to you during missions, there is a possibility your child could be injured. And that's not something any of us want to think about."

"I still feel I can work up till the end," Lisa said.

"I'm not questioning that at all," Kelly replied. "I know you've already made arrangements for leave. But up until then, we may have a solution to make sure when you're piloting, everyone stays safe. Hotaru and I actually made some modifications to your flight suit programming."

"Flight suit programming?" Lisa asked.

"With the upgrades we will be making to the mechas in the next few months," Kelly replied, "Galaxy Garrison sent us some prototype voltcoms. The original designs for these prototypes are similar to the ones the Lion Force uses on Arus, but modified and built by Lieutenant Commander Chip Stoker of Project Defender."

"Chip," Lisa said with a smile.

"One of the functions of the Voltcom is a full suit of armor that will tailor itself to your body," Kelly continued. "We made some modifications to the system to create multiple force shields, so should the mecha get thrown around, it will provide additional protection."

"Understood," Lisa replied.

"That said," Kelly asked, "where's Aidan?"

* * *

><p>Twyla sat in her chair in her office aboard the command ship, studying charts and schematics. Suddenly, General Dari burst through the door.<p>

"Commander!" she shouted. "Lord Kanji is furious with our defeat on Earth, and is even more disappointed that you haven't been able to defeat a bunch of….how did he put it…ragtag misfits piloting giant defunct mecha! And personally, I'm tired of your lame excuses, and plans with no results!"

"It's not our fault Voltron defeated Syn and destroyed the artifact," Twyla said. "If it were merely that pile of junk metal from Terra he was up against, it would have crushed them where they stood! What we need is a more strategic approach…."

"Are you not hearing me?" Dari shouted, slamming her hands on the desk and looking Twyla in the eyes, squinting. "Your plans are incompetent! I ask for revenge, and you keep delivering us defeat!" Twyla silently stared back, the look of a madwoman glaring back at her.

"Are you planning a mutiny….General?" Twyla asked silently. Dari breathed heavily, her anger getting the better of her.

"Of course not," she replied, defeatedly. She turned away from her, walking away from the desk. "I'm just frustrated."

"As well you should be," Twyla replied. Dari turned, surprised. "But we need to channel our frustrations into more devious plans. Let it fuel our desire for conquest. Our forefathers didn't raise the Empire by sitting on their backsides! They turned the greatest defeats into the greatest of triumphs!" She took a breath. "The first thing I think we should do is have your men build a base on Luna."

"Luna?" she asked. "Are you insane?"

"Maybe," Twyla replied, staring her down. "The other thing we need to do is have spies infiltrate their chain of command. If we had access to their systems, knew where the pilots were, had access to their ships, we could wreak such havoc!"

"A spy or two on Terra to execute plans is actually not a bad idea," Dari replied. "I personally want the head of that brazen, cocky Commander of theirs. He will pay for his lies, just like all of Terra will pay for the death of my father and my homeworld!"

* * *

><p>"Dude," Aidan laughed, "what the heck are you doing?"<p>

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Taye replied. "I'm putting what are hopefully the finishing touches on the engine of this hoverbike."

"You've been working on it for years!" Aidan said. "The technology is outdated, and the parts are probably impossible to find!"

"Not if you know the right people," Taye laughed. He opened a box and handed the shipping receipt to Aidan to hold. It read, 'Manset Intergalactic Shipping'.

"I ordered a table from the warehouse once," Aidan said. "Lisa was so ticked when she opened the tiny box and saw it was three inches tall, and meant for a doll house!"

"Give me a bit more credit, Dalloway," Taye said, looking him in the eye. He pulled a shiny, freshly chromed part from the box and smiled. He placed it over an opening on the bike and began attaching it with the thermal rivet bolts it was packaged with. "There. Now, let's see if we can start this thing."

"You do that," Aidan said, backing what he considered a safe distance away. Taye climbed on and dropped the key card into the slot, then pushed a button. The engine began to hum, and the bike gently lifted off the ground.

"Ha!" Taye shouted. "Told ya it'd work! Time to take this baby out on the open road!" He climbed on, revved it up a few times, and engaged the propulser. He began to glide down the short driveway, but before he hit the end, there was a band, and the bike dropped to the ground with a light thud, and smoke came out of the engine. Taye hopped off the bike and tried to wave away the smoke to see what happened.

"Nice bike," Aidan laughed.

"Shut up, Dalloway!" Taye fumed as he dragged it back up the driveway to where he was working on it. "I'll figure this out."

"Thank goodness you're better at piloting a million foot giant robot than fixing hoverbikes," Aidan laughed. Taye muttered under his breath as he began tinkering again.

* * *

><p>"This is interesting," Hotaru said, looking at the monitor. Kelly came up behind her.<p>

"What is it?" she asked.

"As you know, Terra has two moons," Hotaru replied. "Luna, and Nocturna. Their orbits are unique, and very peculiar. But it seems as if Luna has picked up speed. The change is very very slight, and hasn't thrown off anything. But the reasoning is what makes this odd. It's mass has increased. When I tried to perform a surface scan…" She changed the monitor to show her findings. "…this is what I found." The display showed a mass of Drule ships.

"An armada?" Kelly asked. "Did they really think we wouldn't detect their ships?"

"I'm not sure," Hotaru replied. "Do you think we should investigate?"

"Absolutely," Kelly said. "However, I don't want there to be an issue like last time. Have David and Morgan take Beta to investigate. I am going to get Taye and Aidan back here to back them up."

"Yes, Admiral," Hotaru replied, activating the com. Kelly lifted her forearm and tapped a button on her new Voltcom.

"Taye," she said. No response. "Aidan, you there?" No response. "Where the flack…."

* * *

><p>David carefully aimed and fired his blaster, hitting the target with another precision shot. As he took off his ear protection, he heard the com beep. He walked over and turned it on.<p>

"Rackens here," he said.

"Sergeant," Hotaru said over the com, "we need you and Morgan to launch immediately to observe activity we've detected on Luna."

"We'll be right there," he replied. He tapped a button. "Morgan, they want us to the launch area."

"I'll be right there," Morgan replied. "Was just getting a little work done in the gym."

"Don't stress too much," David said with a slight laugh. "We need to check out some activity they spotted on Luna."

"Got it," she replied. "I'll be on my way in five."

* * *

><p>The mountain opened up, and Beta launched from it and into the sky.<p>

"Be careful," Morgan said. "Last time we went chasing after something out here, Aidan flew into a trap."

"I got my eyes peeled, love," he replied. "And Kelly said she's gonna get the rest of the team up here with us soon as they arrive."

"Good," Morgan said. She looked over the scanner. "We'll be in range of Luna in a few minutes. Once we're close enough, I can start getting readings of the surface."

"I don't think we'll have to wait that long," David said. "Look!" As they approached, they saw dozens of Drule robot drone ships waiting for them.

"Better power up the weapons systems," Morgan shouted, keying in commands. "Kelly, we got company up here! Is Dalloway and your husband on their way?"

"I've been trying to reach them," Kelly replied, "but they're not responding."

"Keep trying!" Morgan shouted. She hit several buttons. Beta dodged the laser fire, then pulled out an electrified chain. As it continued to dodge, it swung the chain, knocking out and cutting apart handfuls of drone ships.

* * *

><p>"They're getting too close to the base!" General Dari shouted. "Launch the robeast!" From the construction site, two pylons suddenly pulled apart and crumbled, revealing a heavily armored robot. It let out a metallic-sounding screech before taking off towards the battle.<p>

"What are your orders, General?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I want you to hold back until you see the black mecha," she replied. "When it appears, I want the robeast to focus its attacks on it. I want it destroyed at all costs! Do you hear me? Even if you have to activate the self destruct mechanism, I want it in as many pieces as you can blast it into!"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, you're wasting your time," Aidan said.<p>

"And I'm telling you I can get it to work," Taye replied. "I've come too far on this damn project to just give up." He tightened up a few more bolts and was tinkering around when they both heard a BOOM from the sky.

"What the hell was that?" Aidan asked. They then saw something fall from the sky and skid to a stop several blocks away.

"Rackens!" Taye shouted.

"Snart," Aidan shouted. He turned and saw his com blinking. He ran to it and hit the button.

"Dammit, Dalloway, where the flack are you?" Kelly shouted.

"At your place with your hubby," he replied. "What the heck is going on?"

"The Derinja are up to something on Luna," Kelly said. "We sent Beta to investigate, but they were attacked. Now there's a robeast after them!"

"We're on our way," Aidan said, ending the com. "Dude, you got a shuttle?"

"No!" Taye replied. "Kelly took it. How the flack are we supposed to…" He looked down at the hoverbike.

"You're not seriously considering…" Aidan began to say. Taye nodded.

"Oh yeah," he replied. He started it up, and miraculously, it ran. They both climbed on.

"This piece of shit better not blow up with me on it!" Aidan shouted. The Taye engaged it, and it took off, speeding back towards the base.

* * *

><p>"I can't just sit here and watch while that thing wipes the floor with David and Morgan," Lisa said, her fists clenched.<p>

"You're not considering going out there alone, are you?" Kelly asked.

"You got a better idea?" Lisa asked.

"Taye has Gamma's key," Kelly said.

"Then I'll take Alpha," she replied. "I had it in order to set up his Voltcom. Now I guess its time to test mine instead." She placed the key into her Voltcom, and it lit up. "I've piloted Alpha before. I can do this."

"I can't allow it," Kelly said. "That's an order, Sergeant Kaga."

"Then court-martial me!" she shouted as she ran through Alpha's door. Kelly turned to Hotaru.

"You want me to stop her?" Hotaru asked.

"What's the use," Kelly said. The ground outside opened up, and the hatch opened, allowing Alpha to launch.

* * *

><p>"Systems are gonna fail if we keep taking hits like this!" Morgan shouted.<p>

"I wish the Professor had finished the modifications on this thing," David replied. "We're gonna have to rely on good old fashioned hand to hand." Beta held up its hand, and pulled downward, and a sword appeared in it. Beta ran at the robeast, which pulled a sword of its own, and the two clanked together. They continued to exchange blows, and the robeast was stronger, pushing Beta back with each swing.

"This thing's too powerful!" Morgan shouted. If we don't get help soon…" Alpha came crashing out of the sky, tackling the robeast off of Beta.

"About time you got here, Dalloway!" Morgan shouted. "Taking your sweet time again?"

"Wrong Dalloway, Morgan," Lisa replied. Alpha got to its feet.

"Lisa?" Morgan shouted. "What are you doing? Back off before you get hurt!"

"I can't let you face this alone!" Lisa replied.

"Look!" one of the robeast pilots said. "There's the black mecha! You know the orders! Open fire!"

"Don't worry, I got this!" Lisa said.

"Lisa, look out!" Morgan shouted. The beast ran at Black and tackled it hard, sending it flying backwards hundreds of feet and into the side of a building which then partially collapsed on top of it. "Lisa!" The robeast began to charge weapons. "We gotta block it!"

"Already on it," David said, pulling the controls hard. Beta ran to block the robeast from charging at Alpha, but the beast grabbed Beta, skidding to a halt, then tossed it like a rag doll to the right.

"SNART!" Morgan shouted. "Thirty seconds to reboot! Lisa, get up and run!"

* * *

><p>The hover bike let out another loud bang as they approached the base, then skidded to a stop as it dropped to the ground and turned sideways. They got up and ran into the base. Taye and Aidan ran into the Control Room.<p>

"We're here and ready to launch," Aidan said.

"There's a problem," Kelly said, pointing at the viewscreen.

"Who the hell is in…." Aidan started to say. "Lisa?" He watched as the robeast ran to where Alpha was, and as it tried to get to its feet, the robeast picked it up and held it in the air. The robeast pulled its sword and prepared to put it through Alpha.

"No!" Kelly shouted.

"Lisa!" Aidan shouted, powerless to help her.

_To be continued….._


	3. Episode 102

**_KathDMD -_**_ I love writing these guys, you know that! And I take alot of care with Aidan, because he truly is your own creation. I just bring him to life. By the way, I think the ragtag comment was taken from Lord Kanji himself, who's gonna be tying all four stories together! By the way, you haven't seen the last of that hoverbike. Next to kelly, it's turning out to be his most prized posession!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - The Fab Five are back in action! Here is the conclusion to the premier that proves that the Gladiator Force is a force to be reckoned with, and Drule and Derinja should beware when Captain Dalloway makes the call to form Voltron! Rah frickin' rah! (TM)_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Thunderstruck" by AC/DC_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2 : "Thunderstruck"<strong>

Aidan watched as the robeast went to stab Alpha, but at the last moment, Alpha reached up and grabbed the sword, holding it back.

"I told you, I got this!" Lisa shouted, fighting the controls to hold off the beast's advances.

"We gotta get out there," Aidan demanded. "Taye, I'm riding with you. We need to get to her NOW!" They turned to run.

"Dalloway!" Kelly shouted. The two turned to look quickly and Kelly threw something at Aidan. He caught it and looked at it. "Your voltcoms." She threw one to Taye. "You'll need it." Aidan wrapped it around his forearm, and it locked into place. It powered on, and a suit of black armor surrounded him. He looked over to see Taye in red. He nodded to Kelly, and the two took off through the bay doors to Jet Gamma.

"How much longer till we're back up?" David asked.

"How about now?" Morgan replied.

"I could kiss you!" he replied, pulling hard on the controls, forcing Beta to its feet.

"Sweet talk later," Morgan replied. "We got a robeast to stop." Beta ran at the robeast and humped on its back, grabbing it from behind and holding on for dear life.

"How about this," Lisa said, hitting a button. Alpha's eye laser fired, and the robeast reeled back, falling to the ground with Beta.

"What are you doing?" the officer said. "Strop the Black Mecha! Don't let it get away!" The remaining ships opened fire, and Lisa tried to block as much of it as she could.

"Flack!" she shouted as Alpha staggered backwards. "Rackens, they're targeting me! I don't know why! Shielding is down to thirty percent! If they come back for another round, they're gonna start breaking through the plating!"

"We're trying!" Morgan shouted as they wrestled with the robeast, trying to keep it pinned. "This robeast is tough!"

"I got you in my sights!" one of the robots in a fighter said. He flew right at Alpha's head, full speed. "For the Empire!" It suddenly blew up just as it got close. Lisa turned Alpha to get a look, and saw Gamma approaching, bow drawn.

"Dammit, Lisa!" Aidan jokingly snapped. "What did I tell you about touching my stuff?"

"I'm not purposely trying to break your robot, Dalloway!" Lisa snapped back. "These things are targeting me for some reason!"

"I'll try to make my way back up to you once we form Voltron," he replied. He leaned over to Taye. "You gonna be alright solo?"

"I'll manage," he laughed.

"Alright, Lis," Aidan said, "if they are targeting Alpha, we're gonna have to work fast, and the first step is making you a moving target."

"Got ya," she replied. Alpha took off into the air, and the ships began to follow. The robeast elbowed Beta and took off as well.

"What did you do to tick these guys off?" Taye asked. "Are they after you, or Alpha?" Aidan's eyes widened.

"They're after me," he said. "Lis, lead them off the coast. I have a plan."

"A plan?" Taye asked.

"Yep," he replied. "I don't think the robot fighters are capable of going underwater. The mechas definitely can though…."

"I see where you're going," Taye said.

"I'll explain everything once we've stopped this robeast and driven back the Derinja," Aidan said.

"I'm over the water, Aidan," Lisa said.

"Then dive!" Aidan shouted.

"Going down," she said, pushing the controls forward. Alpha crashed through the surface with a splash, and the robot fighters pulled up, nearly crashing into the water themselves.

"Sir!" one of the soldiers said, "the Black Mecha dove into the ocean! We can't follow it with the fighters!"

"Then send the robeast!" the officer commanded.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "Robeast unit, pursue the Black mecha into the water! Destroy at all costs per General Dari's orders!" The robeast dove into the water.

"Rackens, follow our lead!" Aidan shouted, and Beta and Gamma crashed through the surface as well. "Lisa, I need you to pull the lever on your right, and key in the sequence to begin formation."

"Understood," Lisa said, doing just as he said.

"All units, ready to form Voltron!" he shouted. "Marine Dimension!"

"Rah, frickin' rah!" Morgan shouted. The mechas pulled out of the dive, and while still underwater, broke apart into components and reconfiguring.

"Form feet and legs" Aidan shouted. "Form arms and torso!"

"And we'll form the head!" Taye shouted as Voltron's eyes lit up, and he arched backwards, charging up with power.

"Now we're a combined target," Aidan said.

"Then how about a little 'target practice'?" David suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Aidan replied. "Do it."

"Firing torpedo missiles," David shouted. Slots on Voltron's torso opened up, and torpedoes flew from it. David watched the screen closely, then raised his right arm, and the voltcom displayed a radar graph of the area. He guided the torpedoes on their path, which exploded in front of the beast, sending it reeling backwards.

"Let's take it to the bottom!" Aidan ordered. Taye pulled the controls, and Voltron flew towards the beast and tackled it, dragging it all the way to the ocean floor.

"Good thing Hotaru had a chance to reinforce Alpha's hull," Lisa said.

"Integrity of the other mechas is still in question," Morgan replied. "Just wanted to make you aware of that."

"Now's not the time to talk crushes, Feld," Aidan shouted. "We need to finish this thing."

"Djinn Dimension is out of the question," Morgan said. "Not at this depth."

"Then we need to improvise," Aidan said. "Rackens, aim for the rock formation above! Benton, get ready to move!" David set sights on the overhang and fired missiles at it. They exploded, and the overhang crumbled and fell down. "Now!" Taye pulled hard, and Voltron backflipped out of the way, the robeast getting hammered and buried under the rock, its head and one arm still out.

"Here we go!" Taye shouted. Voltron reached behind him, and pulled a bow and arrow. He took aim.

"Fire!" Aidan shouted. The bolt flew like lightning through the water and through the head of the beast. The arm fell limp, then seconds later, the beast exploded.

* * *

><p>The command ship above and the robot fighters intently watched the surface, and saw a whoosh of bubbles, then a blast of water jet from the surface.<p>

"The robeast has won," the officer said, seeming satisfied. But the look on his face changed with Voltron blasted out fo the water and fired several arrows at the robot fighters. "This connot be!"

"Shall I order a retreat?" one of the soldiers asked. The officer clenched his fists.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan yelled. Voltron reconfigured, curled into a ball, then ached back with power.

"Now I'll form the head!" Lisa shouted.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. Voltron reached into the air and pulled down as the symbol for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appeared in the air, the energy forming the sword. Voltron swung quickly, destroying three robot fighters, then flew right at the command ship.

"Get us out of here!" the officer shouted. The ship turned and headed back into the sky. Voltron barely grazed the ship as it picked up speed, the main engine exploding. "Activate the backups! I want full power!" He let out an exasperated sigh. "General Dari is not going to be happy." The ship vanished from sight, and the robot fighters scattered and took off as well. Voltron hovered in the air, sword at the ready.

"They got away," Morgan said.

"Brilliant observation, love," David replied.

"Shut up, Rackens," Morgan snarked.

"At least we got the robeast," Aidan replied. "Let's head back to the base so the Professor can get to work on those upgrades." Voltron took off towards the base, breaking apart in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"So, what were you able to find out?" Aidan asked.<p>

"Hotaru ran some scans on the surface of Luna," Kelly replied. "Either the Derinja have nothing to do with the increased mass, or they're doing a good job at staying hidden."

"I'm not comfortable with them possibly being this close to Terra," Aidan said. "You saw how they were targeting Alpha. General Dari hates my guts."

"What did you say to them?" Kelly asked.

"Before you came here permanently," Aidan replied, "we defeated a robeast the Derinja sent. This time, the General was piloting it, and was nearly killed in the explosion. We were able to rescue him, and tried to save him, but in the end, he died. We actually came to an understanding with him, but that message was never passed back to the Derinja. Now his daughter blames us for his death." A woman walked in with cup of coffee and handed it to Kelly. Kelly nodded at her, and as she left, her eyes went unseen by either of them, glowing a robotic red.

"Lemme guess,' Kelly replied, "you played goodwill ambassador and wowed her with your snark?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he turned away.

"Maybe," he replied. She let out a groan. "Point is, she's like a ticking time bomb. But I know if we can convince her that her father actually wanted peace, maybe we can stop the fighting once and for all."

"Yeah," she replied. "But until then, we better be quick about making these upgrades. If they're gonna target Alpha, and Voltron, then we want to show them we're not some outdated piece of…."

"Finely…tuned…machinery!" Aidan scowled. "Don't insult my 'bot." He walked out of the Control Room, and Kelly just shook her head.

* * *

><p>General Dari reached back and put her fist through the monitor. She screamed in anger. Twyla walked past her, and she turned and sneered.<p>

"Another failure!" she shouted. "What do I need to do to stop the Voltron Force once and for all?"

"You need to have patience," Twyla laughed.

"I'm reconsidering the option of mutiny, Commander," Dari sneered.

"The base is quickly being constructed," Twyla said, "and completely hidden from their sensors. I also managed to secure a few operatives to infiltrate their base."

"You look like you have more good news," Dari replied. "I'm almost tempted not to kill you." Twyla pulled out a small flash drive and dangled it in front of her. "And what is that?"

"This," Twyla said, "is the key to destroying Voltron."


	4. Episode 103

**_KathDMD -_**_ Aidan is very protective of his Voltron. He's the Commander for a reason. While I'm sure he will find himself is less trouble this week, the hoverbike is not so lucky..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - The saga continues as the Fab Five once again try to stop the latest plot cooked up by Twyla and General Dari!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 3 : "The Rest of My Life"<strong>

Lisa woke up and rolled over, draping her arm over the other side of the bed. Her eyes sprung open when she realized Aidan was not there.

"Aidan?" she said as she rolled back over and sat up. She saw him already up, trying to get dressed. "Where are you going?"

"Taye needs help with that crappy bike of his," he replied. "Honestly, I don't know what he sees in that thing."

"You talk about it like it's his mistress," Lisa laughed.

"It may as well be!" Aidan replied laughing. "I think he's put more time an energy into that piece of snart than his own marriage!"

"What about YOUR marriage?" Lisa asked him, batting her eyes.

"OUR marriage?" he asked with a smirk. "Are you saying I should get a hoverbike?" She threw a pillow at him.

"Jerk!" she snapped back playfully. "I just mean I want to spend a little more time with you. We have our next prenatal appointment coming up, and we still need to think up names, plan a shower, set up the baby's room, research on feeding, changing, and what not…."

"Relax, babe," Aidan said walking over to her and sitting on the bed next to her. He looked into her eyes. "You're gonna be an awesome mom. You have nothing to worry about. You're just overthinking it all." She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"There is something else I've been meaning to ask you about,' she replied, biting her lower lip.

"What is it?" he asked. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her, kissing him hard. He struggled in surprise at first, then totally surrendered. _Not gonna say no to this!_ he thought.

* * *

><p>General Dari and Commander Twyla carefully walk through the still under construction base on Luna. Dari looks around and spies a robeast being constructed, covered from view by cloths and barriers.<p>

"What's that?" she asked adamantly.

"THAT, General, is our next creation," Twyla replied. "Remember the plans I showed you?"

"You mean the information you lifted from the Black Mecha?" she asked.

"Exactly," Twyla said. "From the data we extracted from that pile of junk they call a robot, we were able to extract crucial data about the inner workings of these….Voltron units. It took a lot of research to try and understand all of the ancient writings, but we were able to come up with a relatively sound schematic."

"Are you saying you were able to create a replica of the Black Mecha?" she asked.

"No," Twyla replied. "We cannot find all the pieces to the puzzle, but what we have created, and filled the gaps in with, will make our version superior to theirs."

"And what about the others?" Dari asked. "We have no schematics of the other two."

"Relax, General," she replied with a smile. "When you see my plan in action, you will find it more than entertaining….and satisfying."

"As long as it delivers my revenge swiftly," Dari said. "I'm becoming more and more aggravated with each failure. It has made a mockery of the entire Supremacy."

"Oh it will," Twyla replied. "And if we play our cards right, we may even be able to destroy Terra and ruin the name of Voltron in front of the entire Galaxy Alliance!"

"Yes," Dari said with a smile. "The end of the Galaxy Alliance, and end to the wretched people of Terra, and most of all, an end to that ingrate Commander Dalloway and his precious Voltron Force!"

* * *

><p>"Admiral," Hotaru said, "I've completed the systems upgrade on Alpha."<p>

"Great," Kelly replied. "I'll have to make a report to send out to the Space Marshall. Since implementing the restructuring from Project Defender, she and the High Council have been thrilled with the progress we've made on the Gladiator Force."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hotaru replied. "Here are some of the changes we made." She opened up a holo-screen and pointed to certain things in the image. Kelly nodded, then tilted her head.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It was a design flaw in Daisaku's original schematics," she replied. "I'm actually surprised that the Derinja never discovered it, or took advantage of it. The main power conduit for Alpha originally ran up the back of the mecha, and was routed through the neck joint here." She pointed to the locations on the schematic.

"I see," Kelly said.

"While the conduit is relatively protected once the gladiators form Voltron," she said, "as a solo unit, the vulnerability could be easily exploited if they were able to penetrate the hull right here." She pointed to another spot on the back of the model. "What I've done is rerouted the conduit along the corrite spine here." She pointed to a glowing tube on the model through the center of its back. "It is equipped with a flexible polymer that will allow range of motion without compromising the structural integrity of the conduit. In other words, it's safer."

"And you said you've made some weapons modifications?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied. "As part of the overall rebuild of the mechas, I've implemented the technology provided by Lieutenant Commander Stoker. To pair Alpha with Commander Dalloway's weapon of choice, the Sanbai Plasma Sword, electrical properties have been added to Alpha's sword to allow him to use it as he would in non-mechanical combat. I do have plans to implement this technology into Beta and Gamma as well."

"How soon do you plan to have the modifications completed?" Kelly asked.

"As I said," she continued, "the modifications to Alpha are complete. We still need to perform a test run, but from a Systems Analyst's standpoint, the components are sound. As for Beta and Gamma….if you would allow me the time, I would like to begin work on Gamma."

"Will your progress on Gamma prevent it from launching if there is an emergency?" Kelly asked.

"While I would like to complete everything as quickly as possible," Hotaru said, "That's the snag. We will need down time to complete the modifications. My suggestion is that due to the looming threat from the Derinja, we hold off beginning modifications until after the next attack, if there is one. This way we can perform the modification procedures in down time."

"Let's just hope the time between attacks is enough, professor," Kelly said.

* * *

><p>"Did you put the coffee on?" Morgan yelled. David peeked his head out of the bathroom.<p>

"You're telling me you don't smell it?" he asked.

"No," she said. She looked down at the coffee maker. "You didn't turn the damn thing on!"

"Seven hells," he replied. "I'm sorry, Morgan. I don't know where my head's at."

"It's absent coffee," she replied, flipping the switch on. "When you get a moment, come out here. I want to talk to you." David put on his clothes and walked out to the dining room. He sat down and began to eat.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's 'wrong', really," she replied, "I just wanted to talk."

"So talk," he said. "You sound like you got something on your mind."

"I've had a lot on my mind," she replied. "Between the attacks, and the upgrades, and Lisa's pregnancy, and…."

"Morgan," he said, putting down his fork, "we've been through this."

"I really think I'm ready, David," she replied, looking at him with pleading eyes. "I really want to try."

"The last time you said this, you changed your mind," he said sadly. "You became all paranoid and were actually relieved when you found out you weren't…."

"This time will be different," she said. He let out a sigh.

"You promise?" he asked. She gave him a big hug.

"Yes," she said excitedly. "Let's start right now."

"Now?" he asked. "I didn't even have my coffee!" She punched him in the arm. As he got up, they heard the communicator sound. He walked over to the voltcom charger and pressed a button. "Rackens here."

"Ah, David,' Kelly said, "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Not at all," he replied. Morgan frowned. "What's going on?"

"I need everyone to come to the control room at the base as soon as possible," Kelly said. "We need to come up with a strategy to buy us time to make the necessary upgrades on your mechas."

"We'll be on our way," David replied, ending the com.

"We can't just have five minutes to ourselves?" Morgan asked.

"Does it really take that long?" he asked jokingly. She frowned. "Right. Let's get moving."

* * *

><p>The five pilots scrambled into the Control Room, and Kelly turned to face them.<p>

"Ah good, you're all here," she said. "Hotaru and her crew were able to complete the modifications to Alpha, but…" She looked over at Taye, who's hands were greased up. "Taye, what the heck happened to you?"

"I was changing the hydraulic fluid," he replied. "I didn't get a chance to wash up."

"Working on that fail-bike?" Aidan laughed.

"You laugh, Dalloway," he replied, "but mark my words, when it's finished, it's gonna be more awesome than you THINK you are."

"Dream on," Aidan said. "I'm just gonna refer to that thing as 'the other woman' from now on."

"That's enough, boys," Kelly scolded. "We need to…" The alarms went off. "Professor?"

"The new satellites we sent up have picked up an incoming object," she replied.

"I guess that's where we come in," Aidan said.

"Hold up a minute, Dalloway," Kelly said. "We need to calibrate your new voltcom weapon. Everyone else, launch immediately. Aidan will catch up."

"Alright, let's go!" David shouted as he and Morgan headed for Jet Beta's door.

"Can I at least wash up?" Taye asked. Lisa pulled out an entire backage of wet-naps.

"Use these," she said, then took off for Gamma's door.

"Can't say she's not prepared," he said shaking his head. He wiped off his hands as he took off running after her.

"Alright," Aidan asked, "is this gonna hurt?" Hotaru and Kelly looked at each other with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"See anything yet?" David asked.<p>

"I'm getting a reading about a quarter mile from town," Morgan replied.

"I'm seeing it too," Lisa said. "Down there!" Beta and Gamma approached the area where the object landed and touched down. Both turned around and looked, then spotted something. "There!" They ran up to it, and when it turned around, they saw it was Alpha.

"Dalloway!" Taye exclaimed. "How the heck did you get out here so quick?" Suddenly, Alpha opened fire, hitting Gamma point blank with a barrage of stingray missiles. Gamma staggered backwards and fell to the ground.

"What the flack, Dalloway?" Morgan scolded. "What do you think you're doing?" Alpha ran at Beta and tackled them without warning. Beta staggered backwards, and Alpha spun around and kicked Beta in the face sending it backwards to the ground.

"Has he gone psycho?" David asked. Alpha approached Beta, the held out its hand, forming the Alpha Sword.

"Guys," Lisa shouted, "I don't think that's Aidan….."

_To be continued…._


	5. Episode 104

**_KathDMD -_**_ I'm glad you're still loving this team! They are yours, of course :P The plot is about to thicken, so kep reading!_

**_selena devargo -_**_Since it's easier to break episodes up and make them longer, it's kind of a preferred method. Not to mention I'm good with cliffhangers. ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - The saga continues as the Fab Five once again try to stop the latest plot cooked up by Twyla and General Dari!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 104 : "Seeing Double"<strong>

"What now?" Aidan shouted as more alarms went off.

"I'm not sure," Kelly replied. She ran to the console and keyed in some codes. The view screen came up, and her eyes dilated. "This can't be possible!"

"What the flack is it?" Aidan asked. "Spit it out already!"

"Look," she said, stepping away from the monitor so he could get a look. He too was shocked.

"Is Alpha still in the hangar?" he asked.

"Yes," Kelly replied. "It hasn't launched."

"I don't know what that is," Aidan said, "but we've got to stop it!"

"It appears to be some sort of clone," Hotaru said. "But how could they have acquired accurate enough design schematics to duplicate Alpha?"

"Twyla," Aidan said through gritted teeth as his voltcom zapped him.

"Sorry," Hotaru said, apologizing to him for the shock as she feverently worked on his voltcom. "How did she get these schematics?"

"The Derinja captured Alpha briefly," Kelly replied. "They tried to reverse engineer him. We had thought they hadn't had enough time to do so. Alpha was not captive long."

"And neither was I," Aidan said. "Can you please hurry up with this flacking thing so I can get out there?" Hotaru folded one of the panels shut and clicked it into place.

"Done," she replied.

"Then I'm out of here," Aidan said, getting up to run to the door.

"Hold on, Aidan!" Kelly shouted. "We aren't sure what we're dealing with!"

"On the contrary, Admiral," Hotaru replied, "in a way, we do. If that robot was built using the schematics from before we made the modifications to Alpha, it stands to reason the weakness we discussed earlier may exist. The team may be able to use this to their advantage."

"Brilliant!" Kelly shouted. "Aidan, get out there and use every new trick in your arsenal. If that imposter wants to pretend to be Voltron, then I say you give him the real deal."

"You got it," he replied, running out the door. He leaped into Jet Alpha and took off. The doors in the back of Alpha opened as the jet flew into it, and closed behind it. His seat was then moved to the cockpit of the mecha. "Let's see how this is gonna work." He tapped his Voltcom, and the systems powered up. The consoles lit up with power, and the boosters came online. He firmly grabbed the controls. "Rah frickin' rah." Alpha took off towards the ceiling, which opened up to allow Alpha to pass through into the launch tube. Outside, the hatch opened, and Alpha shot into the air, heading out to confront the enemy.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, David, MOVE!" Morgan screamed. David yanked hard on the controls, and beta rolled out of the way just as the clone stabbed with its sword.<p>

"Whatever it is, we've gotta stop it!" Taye shouted. Gamma ran at it. It turned to swing, but Gamma caught its arm. They struggled against one another, trying to gain control of the sword.

"This thing is strong!" Lisa said, trying to divert more power to the servos. "If this is some kind of clone, they may have improved it!"

"Great," Taye replied, struggling. "Instead of fighting a piece of snart, we're fighting a beefed up piece of snart."

"Watch your language, Benton!" Aidan shouted as the real Alpha came in and side tackled the imposter away from them. Gamma staggered backwards. Beta got to its feet, and the two stood there watching the Aplhas struggle.

"Which one is which?" Taye asked.

"Bloody hell if I know," David replied.

"If you can't tell," Aidan said, "hold back! I have a plan!" He pushed away from the robot, then reached into the air, and a sword formed in it. His voltcom glowed. Alpha brandished the sword. "Let's see what this thing can do." He began swinging the sword, and the robot countered, blocking every shot. Sparks flew every time the blades met, Aidan's sword visibly electrically charged.

"We can't just sit here," Morgan said.

"What do you expect us to do, love?" David asked. "We hit the wrong one, and we hurt Aidan."

"Ugh!" Morgan replied frustrated. She crossed her arms.

"Gladiator Command to Voltron Force," Kelly shouted over the com. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we've detected something else coming your way."

"That's not good news," Morgan said, recalibrating the sensors. "David, the object is at three point two miles and closing fast!"

"Then Benton and I better get moving to stop it," he replied. "We're not much good standing here." Beta and Gamma headed for the other object.

"No problem," Aidan said, with a hint of sarcasm. "I got this." The other robot spun around and kicked Alpha, sending it backwards to the ground, the sword flying away and embedding in the ground.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Lisa asked.<p>

"It's a robeast alright," Morgan replied, running scans. "It seems to have additional armor and weaponry in the bulges on its arms and legs."

"Then we better be on our toes," Taye said. "Let's see if it can dodge some rapid fire. Let's do this, Kaga!" Gamma pulled a bow from behind it and began firing bolts at the robeast. It held up its forearm, and the bolts hit it and smashed.

"They just….disintegrated!" Lisa exclaimed. It charged at them.

"Not so fast!" David shouted, as an electrified chain formed in Beta's hand, and he lashed on to the robeast's arm and pulled. "He is a tough one!" Beta pulled hard, but the beast pulled back, sending beta flying at him. The beast punched Beta, sending it to the ground.

"System's overloaded!" Morgan shouted. "I should have us back up in twenty seconds."

"Let's try something different," Taye said. Gamma put away the bow, and reached up, forming Sword Gamma. Gamma ran at the beast and swung several times, hitting the beast.

"It's not doing anything!" Lisa said. "Hit harder!"

"I'm trying!" Taye shouted, but the beast backhanded Gamma, sending it tumbling to the ground as well.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" General Dari shouted as she watched the monitor from the nearby command ship. "Finally, one of Commander Twyla's brainless schemes actually worked!"<p>

"Your clone is about to destroy the Black Mecha," one of the officers said, "and soon, our robeast will destroy the other two as well!"

"Then once Voltron is out of the way," she said, rubbing her hands together, "Terra will pay for what it has done to me and my people!"

* * *

><p>The robot walked up to Alpha and went to stab it with its sword, but Alpha rolled out of the way quickly and got to its feet.<p>

"You think you can outmaneuver me?" Aidan asked. "How about this!" The robot swung back, and Alpha backflipped away. He pulled the sword from the ground and raised it high, driving it into the ground charged. A wave of energy slid along the ground and hit the clone, knocking it backwards and to the ground.

"What?" Dari shouted. "How is this possible?" Alpha pulled the sword from the ground and swung it once, pointing it at the clone as it got back up.

"Plasma Strike!" Aidan shouted. He ran at full speed at the clone, and the clone stood fast. But as he was about to strike, the clone took off into the air. Alpgha swung, and the sword struck the ground with such force that the ground around him shook. Aidan turned Alpha around in time to see the clone enter into the command ship, and take off. "That's right! You better run!"

"Dalloway!" Morgan shouted.

"What's up Feld?' he asked.

"When you're gone playing with yourself," she snarked, "get the flack over here and help us!"

"I'm on my way," he replied. "And for the record….that was fun." Alpha took off in the direction of the others.

* * *

><p>"We're back up," Morgan said. "Aidan's on his way."<p>

"Hopefully we're still in one piece by the time he gets here," David replied. "Let's see if we can us the terrain to fight this thing." The robeast charged at them. Beta took off and landed at the base of a cliff.

"What's you're plan?" Morgan asked.

"Let it run into the equivalent of a brick wall," David replied. "Get ready on those thrusters. We're gonna have to move fast."

"I can do fast," she replied with a smirk. "Here it comes…." It came running at them like a freight train.

"Now!" David shouted. Morgan hit the switches, and Beta took off into the air. The beast ran into the side of the cliff. Dust and debris filled the air. Bets landed nearby, with Gamma joining them.

"That looks like it hurt!" Taye laughed. But they soon stopped laughing when the dust settled, and they saw the gaping cave created by the beast's impact, and heard him turn around to come back.

"Seven hells!" David exclaimed. "What the hell kinda armor does that thing have?"

"I don't know," Morgan replied, "but we better think of something." It emerged from the cave and let out a mighty screech. Then out of nowhere, a sword came flying at it, slicing through one of its shoulder joints. It staggered, pulling the sword out and throwing it. Alpha landed next to them.

"Dude," Taye said, "I really think its time for the super gigantic robot now."

"I'm thinking so," Aidan replied. "All units, form Voltron! Activating Interlocks! Dynotherms connected!"

"Rah, frickin'….." Morgan started to say.

"Infracells up!" Aidan shouted. "Megathrusters are go!"

"Alright, Kogane," Morgan snarked. "Form Voltron already."

"Always gotta ruin my moment," Aidan snapped back. All three robots took off into the air and broke apart, ready to configure. "Denjin Dimension! Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched back with power as the energy field dissipated.

"This think has armor so thick, our weapons break against it!" Morgan shouted.

"Then we're just gonna need something with a little more power!" Aidan replied. "Let's see how the Blazing Sword does when it's supercharged! Form Blazing Sword!" The symbols for Alpha, Beta, and Gamma appeared in a beam of energy that formed the sword in Voltron's hand.

"Here he comes!" Taye shouted.

"And here we go!" Aidan shouted. "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Voltron ran at the beast, and the beast reached back and threw a punch at Voltron. Aidan's voltcom glowed, and the sword became super electrified, quickly slicing through the arm and passing the beast. The arm fell to the ground, and the beast turned around. "And now for the finish!" Voltron ran several hundred feet, then took off into the air. The sword became electrified again, and sliced three times quickly through the robeast. They stood still as it fell apart and exploded.

"That was awesome!" Taye shouted.

"You could almost say it was…." Aidan said, "….shocking." Morgan groaned.

"If you're done with the puns," she said, "let's get back to the base so Hotaru can get to work on those modifications."

"Right," Aidan replied. Voltron took off into the air and headed back in the direction of the base.

* * *

><p>"Your plan failed again!" Dari shouted.<p>

"Nonsense," Twyla replied. "Thanks to our spies, we were able to find out how they were able to beat us this time. The mechas have been upgraded. Our spies are in the process of getting the improved schematics as we speak."

"So that is why our clone was called back?" Dari asked.

"Precisely," Twyla replied. "They know it has a weakness. If we make the necessary modifications….and add a special little element of my own….they will be powerful enough to crush Voltron once and for all!"

"'They'?" Dari asked. Twyla stepped aside, and Dari looked at the monitor in awe as she saw replicas of the other two mechas being built.


	6. Episode 105

_**Author's Note** - The saga continues as the Fab Five once again try to stop the latest plot cooked up by Twyla and General Dari!_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 105 : "Al-Be-Ga-s"<strong>

"So when will the modifications be done?" Aidan asked.

"Hopefully soon," Kelly replied. "Hotaru started on Gamma as soon as it was docked. She built it herself, and knows the systems like the back of her hand."

"And Beta?" he asked.

"Beta is a bit more complicated," she replied. "Hotaru said Beta was originally designed by Tetsuya Jin. Though her father did modify the mechas based on Dr. Loring's specifications to form Voltron, the original schematics for the mecha were his. And no one has seen him since the Alliance began protecting Terra and the Middle Universe."

"So she's not familiar with it at all?" Aidan asked.

"She is," Kelly replied, "just not as much so as Gamma. Though I supposed if Tetsuya was still around, the work would get done a lot faster."

"The Garrison doesn't have the resources to find him?" Aidan asked.

"More like we're not exactly a priority for the High Council," Kelly snarked.

"Something wrong back home?" Aidan asked.

"Spoke with Len last night," she replied. "I tried to get access to some of the Garrison's records. She told me the Council froze access to quite a few data centers, citing some sort of security leak. She said the last meeting didn't go well."

"Probably tried to oust her again," Aidan snapped. "Bunch of cronies if you ask me. They found out Carletti was a Wade supporter. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more airheads like that one in the ranks."

"Unfortunately, for the moment, that leaves us cut off from the Alliance….again," Kelly said, lowering her head.

"Hey," he replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "we've been on our own before, battling the Derinja with nothing but good ol' Voltron and our wits. We can handle ourselves."

"But will it be enough this time," Kelly said, looking up at him. "Ever since Commander Twyla joined forces with the Derinja, their strength and attacks has nearly doubled. It's been a challenge just to document everything that's happened so far."

"Tell ya what," Aidan said, "I'll try my best to track down this 'Tetsuya' for you. Lisa's pretty good at stalking….er….I mean, finding people. I'm sure we can locate him."

"You don't have to," Kelly said, "but if the Derinja are trying to reverse-engineer Voltron, these modifications and upgrades may be the only thing that'll tip the scale in our favor."

* * *

><p>"When do you plan on unleashing these replicas on Terra?" General Dari asked. "I want to see them squash the life out of the Voltron Force and their smug little commander!"<p>

"In time," Twyla replied. "As I said, we will need to make modifications, and the black one is in need of repairs from the last battle. We need to be able to contend with the flaws we've discovered in our research."

"Your spies were able to learn much?" Dari asked.

"A great many things," she replied. "From what we've been informed, they are trying to upgrade their robots. Trying to work out the flaws. We need to be able to beat them to the punch."

"By copying their enhancements?" Dari asked.

"By altering them," Twyla replied. "We need to build our counterparts with enhancements that can counter what they are going to throw at us. Yet one things seems to illude us."

"What's that?" Dari asked.

"The secret of Voltron," Twyla replied. "The ability to combine the robots into one unit. Our scientists were able to use schematics discovered during Korrinoth's raid on Balto to create a system to allow the mechas to combine, but they lack something that Voltron has. That is something we need to discover, or at the very least compensate for."

"I want to do more than compensate," Dari said through her teeth. "If this plan fails, It will be the last thing you ever do!" She walked away. Twyla smirked.

"Rest assured, General," she said to herself, "if the plan should fail, it'll be the last thing you do as well."

* * *

><p>Aidan walked into the apartment, and Lisa was busy cooking dinner.<p>

"Smells good," Aidan said, inhaling deeply.

"Been having more of those cravings lately," she replied. "Come to think of it, you're home a bit early. Kelly let you out on good behavior?" Aidan laughed.

"Fat chance of that happening!" he replied. "Actually, I need a favor from you." She gave him a look."

"I did you a 'favor' the other night," she reminded him.

"Not that!" he said. He paused a moment. "Not a bad thought, but no. Kelly is trying to locate someone, and I thought you could help."

"What for?" she asked. "Everything OK? Don't tell me Taye is spending too much time with that damn hoverbike…"

"Nothing like that, Lis," he replied. "It's about Beta. It was originally designed and constructed by a young pilot by the name of Tetsuya Jin. Kelly thinks if we are able to find him, and in turn the original schematics for Beta, Hotaru may be able to finish the modifications on Beta faster."

"Ah," she replied. "Maybe I could try and track them down. How long have they been missing?"

"Kelly said he's been MIA since the Alliance took over operations here on Terra," Aidan said. "I wish I had more to go on, with the exception that he and Hotaru were in the same competition, and attended the same robotics academy."

"Then maybe I can start there," she replied. "I'll get on the computer and start tracing him from there. There has to have been some activity from him since then, and if so, there has to be a record."

* * *

><p>"What are your orders, General?" the officer asked.<p>

"We have received word that one of their mechas is down," General Dari replied. "We need to strike now!" Unfortunately, our clones are still undergoing repairs, so I managed to commission one of our own robeasts to draw out the Voltron Force. In addition, we will send out a small fleet of ships from Luna to launch an attack on their base. Their attention will be divided, and we will crush the very life out of them!" The small fleet began to descent towards Terra, and the command ship opened, allowing a gigantic metallic beast with a single spike on his head to exit and glide down as well.

* * *

><p>"How are the modifications coming?" Kelly asked.<p>

"I have just about finished modifying gamma," Hotaru replied. "I looked over my own plans from when I originally built her…"

"It's a her?" Kelly asked. Hotaru laughed.

"Girl pilot, girl robot, Admiral," she replied.

"I'm gonna have to hold that one over my husband's head," Kelly laughed. "please continue."

"I managed to integrate the weaponry chosen by Sergent Benton's and Seragent Kaga's voltcoms," Hotaru continued. "Seargent Benton will wield the Wind Staff, a mechanical staff that is imbued with the element of air. Sergeant Kaga on the other hand will retain the essence of Gamma, which is the element of water. Her weapon of choice with be an Aquatic Bow."

"Is there a reason for the elemental enhancements?" Kelly asked.

"I take it you were never privy to the details behind Project Defender?" Hotaru asked. Kelly frowned. "It was part of Dr. Loring's designs. It was one of the few secrets he and my father shared about Voltron, conceptually. While it's still not known, even to my father, what brings the combined mecha to life, we have at least determined that its link to the pure elements of nature, in much the same way the Lions of Arus are, has something to do with it."

"If you believe this will naturally enhance the Gladiators," Kelly replied, "then you have my support." Suddenly, the base shook, and the alarms sounded. Kelly ran to the controls. "Something is headed this way! It looks like a Drule attack fleet!"

"Do you want me to stop work on Beta and bring it back into operation?" Hotaru asked.

"Do what you have to do to get it back to functioning," Kelly ordered. "I know we need to get these modifications completed as soon as possible, but if we don't stop this attack, none of it will matter." Hotaru nodded and began feverently putting the removed panels back together. Kelly walked over to the console and hit the button.

"Aidan," she said, "gather your team and get to the control room on the double."

* * *

><p>"Lisa," Aidan said, "we need to go. Kelly wants us all at the base."<p>

"What about the search?' she asked. "I'm so close to finding him."

"It'll have to wait," he replied. "The Drules are launching an attack."

* * *

><p>"We'll be right there," Morgan said, turning off the com. She snapped on her voltcom, and a black and blue uniform materialized around her. "David, wake up! We have to get to the base!" He turned over, half asleep, squinting his eyes."<p>

"Seven hells," he replied, "can't Kelly let us get even an hour of sleep?"

"She said the base is under attack," she replied. "I hope it's not another robeast." He sat up and snapped his voltcom on, a black and blue uniform materializing around him.

"Then I guess we better get moving," he replied. They then ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me you didn't hear that!" Kelly scolded.<p>

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm sorry, babe. I'll be there right away." The com ended. He stood up from his crouched position, a bit frustrated. "How in the heck am I gonna get this flacking thing working if the Drules keep interrupting me." He let out a sigh and pushed the hoverbike into the garage. He shut the door, then tapped his Voltcom, and a black and red uniform surrounded him, and he ran for his ship.

* * *

><p>Aidan and the team ran into the control room.<p>

"Alright," Aidan said, "what are they throwing at us this time?"

"Everything but the kitchen sink, as usual," Kelly replied. "David and Morgan will remain here assisting on defenses until Hotaru can piece Beta together enough for battle."

"You mean it's in pieces?" David questioned.

"Some of the exo-armor was removed to perform upgrades," Kelly replied. "Without the schematics, Hotaru's had to work from scratch."

"Understood," Morgan replied. "Do what you gotta do, and let us know when it's ready." They ran to the controls and started working the defense system.

"The robeast they dropped hopefully isn't too tough," Kelly replied, "but we have a fleet of Drule ships that are already hammering the base. The shields will only hold so long, so we've gotta take them out first."

"Alright," Aidan said. "Taye, you and Lisa assist them with taking out that fleet. "I'm going to confront the robeast and see what's going on with it." They took off through the doors. Jet Alpha took off and landed inside Alpha, and Jet Gamma took off and landed inside Gamma. Their cockpits locked into place, and the two mechas took off into the air, pausing for a moment before entering their launch chutes. The Mechanical doors opened, and Alpha took off. The underwater bays opened, and Gamma powered up and slashed out of the lake and into the air.

"Let's see how well these ships do against the new modifications," Lisa said, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

><p>"General," the officer said, "as you planned, the Blue Mecha has not launched! They cannot form Voltron!"<p>

"Good," she replied, rubbing her hands together. "Now we can pick them off one by one with the robeast."

"Only one of the mechas is flying to confront the robeast," he said. The Red one has stayed behind."

"The Black Mecha is facing the robeast alone?" she shouted. "They think our robeasts are weak and pathetic. Maybe this time their cocky commander should have to contend with a real challenge." She turned to leave.

"General?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

"Taking my personal shuttle to Terra," she scowled. "Our robeast needs a brain."

* * *

><p>Alpha landed just outside of town and approached the robeast, trying to size it up.<p>

"Doesn't seem so tough," he said to himself. "Exo-plate armor, Deuterium power source, nothing special." He cracked his knuckles. "Piece of cake." He ran at the beast, and the beast fired several missiles at him. Alpha dodged it and locked up with the robeast. The beast fought hard, but Alpha was able to overpower it and toss it to the side. The beast rolled to its feet.

"A total pushover," he said with a laugh. Then Alpha was hit with several laser blasts from behind that made it stagger forward. As Aidan forced it to turn around, her watched as the approaching shuttle maneuvered to and hovered over the robeast. The spike moved back, and the shuttle gently docked. He then heard an all to familiar voice on the com.

"This is how you view the Derinja?" General Dari asked. "As a league of pushovers? Lambs to the slaughter? Well, now, Commander, this robeast has some new claws. And it's high time you knew exactly who you were dealing with."

"General Dari?" he asked. "Don't make me do this. I WILL stop you."

"You better," she growled. "Because I'm going to kill you."


	7. Episode 106

**_KathDMD -_**_ Kelly and Hotaru do work well together. And Lisa will try to track Tetsuya down eventually. As for Aidan and Dari...READ ON!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _It seems this series is the least favoriteamongst my writings. With a nearly OC cast and a difficult storyline, I guess it's difficult for most people to  
>grasp. This may be the last season forthe Gladiator Force. Pity, cause I do attimes enjoy writing them.<em>_

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 106 : "Close Encounter"<strong>

The two ran at one another, and they locked up in a struggle. They were close enough that Aidan could make out General Dari through the viewing panels on the mechas. He tried to direct the robeast to the right as he did several minutes earlier, but she planned for this contingency. The robeast took a step forward to brace for the pull, then knocked Alpha off balance. Alpha rolled back to its feet.

"I tried to tell you before, and I'm telling you again," Aidan shouted. "I didn't kill your father!"

"You pathetic humans are all the same!" she shouted back. "Your race creates and promotes atrocities, then wipes themselves clean of blame! I'm sorry, Commander, but the blood on your hands isn't going to wash away as easily as you think!" Alpha ran at the robeast and swung with a right. The robeast blocked, countered with a left, then another right sending Alpha staggering backwards.

"The real atrocity is the Drule Supremacy trying to assert itself through force instead of peace!" he shouted. "You think the Alliance WANTED to destroy Deram? After years of aggression, we had no choice!"

"Nothing like a man trying to make himself into a martyr by talking about peace while piloting a sixteen megaton war machine!" she snarked as she lunged at him again. This time he dodged the attack, but she spun around, and landed a spin kick sending Alpha to the ground again.

"I told you before," he said, "we tried to talk to your leaders. We tried to reason with them. The only one that would listen was your father, and he died!"

"By your hands!" she snapped.

"By your own hands!" Aidan snapped back, coming back with a spinning swing, clocking the robeast, then landing two more hits. "His own people placed him in that war machine, just as Twyla has placed you in this one I'd wager!"

"I make my own decisions, Terran scum!" she shouted, fighting back. Alpha stepped back and held out his hand, the Alpha Sword forming in it.

"I told you I'm going to stop you!" Aidan shouted, Alpha brandishing the sword. "I'm trying to give you every opportunity to walk away, General! The opportunity to live and be a representative of your people instead of an instrument of war!"

"Save your treachery and lies!" she shouted. "Save the words to write your own epitaph!" The robeast pulled a sword as Alpha came at her and they clanked together. They swung repeatedly, blocking shot for shot, sparks coming off the electrified Alpha Sword.

"At least my epitaph won't read, 'Here lies the lamest snartbag Commander Twyla could throw at Terra.'," he snarked as he swung again. They stood in a test of strength, pushing hard against the swords. She grit her teeth at the words, her own rage continuing to build.

* * *

><p>"These things seem endless," Lisa said, looking intently at the scanner.<p>

"We've got to keep as many of them from reaching the base as possible," Taye replied. "You're weapon has the greater range. Let's see what it can do." Lisa nodded, and keyed commands into the weapons console. Gamma reached out, and a wave of water materialized into a bow.

"Aiming," Lisa said, "and fire!" Gamma shot three icy bolts at the oncoming ships, destroying them instantly.

"Not bad," Taye said. "You might give Rackens a run for his money."

"I heard that!" David replied over the com.

"Oh my goodness, speak of the devil," Taye snarked. "Hey Rackens, how about you and that lovely wife of yours put those shooting skills to good use."

"Well, if we're turning this into a contest," David said, setting up the blaster arrays on the base.

"Manual targeting?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"All the way, love," David replied with a wink. He pulled the trigger, and the blasters opened fire, taking out several more ships easily. Gamma flew by several more, turned and fired several more bolts, destroying them.

"Who's keeping score?" Taye asked.

"How about once we down that command ship," Morgan snarked, "winner takes all?"

"That sounds like a plan," Taye replied. The bow vanished, and Taye hit the console. Gamma held out its left hand, and a staff formed in it. Gamma took off over the command ship and smacked one of the smaller ships with the staff, sending it crashing into the command ship.

"What was that?" Twyla asked.

"The Red Mecha is crashing our own fighters into our ship," the officer said.

"We've already lost half our fleet," she said. "It's time for a tactical retreat. If Dari hasn't finished the job, then she'll meet her end. Order the withdrawal!"

"We got 'em on the run!" Taye shouted as the ships turned and took off, heading away from the base. "Should we pursue?"

"Negative," Kelly replied over the com. "I need you to meet up with Aidan and back him up."

"You got it, babe," Taye replied. "I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Just promise me you'll forget about that hoverbike for one night," Kelly said in a frustrated tone. Taye ended the com.

"Tells me to get a hobby, then gripes that I spend too much time on my hobby," he griped to himself as Gamma took off to find Alpha.

* * *

><p>Alpha and the robeast continued to trade swings, swords clanking together.<p>

"You continue to make jokes while my father's own spirit lies in torment!" she shouted. "You know nothing of honor and dignity!"

"What's honor to someone blinder than a bat and more drunk than a Viking?" Aidan snarked. The robeast pushed off, both of them staggering backwards. He watched in his view screen as she got up from her seat and stood on a panel, the seat sliding out of view.

"Then fight a true champion of the Derinja!" she shouted. "And taste vengeance!" She moved quickly, the robeast mimicking her movements and running at Alpha. Aidan brought the sword in front of him, bracing for the impact. She swung, and he blocked it, but the swings came faster and faster, and Alpha was forced backwards.

"The mechas aren't designed to respond as quickly as this," he said to himself, gritting his teeth, and trying to keep up. "I have to find a way to stop her, or at least slow it down." He looked down and saw some of the systems reaching critical. "I got it! I'll create an overcharge! I just hope the systems can handle it." He swung a few more times, finally locking up with her once last time.

"Face it, Commander," she shouted through gritted teeth, "you're outmatched! Surrender now and I will make your death less painful than you made my father's!"

"I told you, you wanna-be psychopath, I didn't kill your father!" Aidan shouted. He pushed the lever forward forcefully, and Alpha headbutted the robeast, at the same time he discharged the systems, causing a backlash between the two. The swords vanished, and both robots fell to the ground. Aidan looked at the systems. "Gonna be a few minutes before we're back online. I better make sure that robeast is out for the count." He keyed in the restart commands, then exited the cockpit. He tapped his Voltcom, and his uniform armored up. He walked carefully towards the robeast, lying there motionless and smoldering. Then out of nowhere, General Dari leaped from the robot and came at Aidan with a sword. He leaped out of the way as she came down, striking the ground. She held the sword with two hands, but let go with her left as she spun to the right, swinging.

"Looks like you have a problem holding your tongue, Commander," she shouted, brandishing the sword and staring at him intently. "Allow me to cut it out for you!" She ran at him, and his voltcom formed a replica of Voltron's Senbai Plasma Sword. The swords met and clashed together, sparks flying from them each time they connected.

"I think my tongue works just fine," Aidan replied as he continued to fight her. "I think my wife would agree."

"Arrogant _lor'thok_!" she screeched as she swung hard, causing him to stagger backwards.

"Hey!" Aidan shouted. "Leave my lor….whatever out of this!" As they continued to fight, a shot was fired nearby. They continued to fight, but glanced to see Gamma approaching.

"I see this is no longer a fair fight," she said, backflipping away from him. "Next time you won't be so lucky." She hit a button on her wrist, and the shuttle detached from the robeast and flew towards her. He leaped into the air and landed on top of it, climbing into the cockpit. Aidan went to give chase, but it flew off into the distance, and a sound behind him made him turn to look.

"Beautiful," he said to himself as the robeast began to power back up and get to its feet. He took off running for Alpha. The robeast went to stomp him, but Gamma landed next to it and grabbed it.

"Hold him!" Lisa ordered. "We have to let Aidan get back to Alpha!"

"I'm trying!" Taye shouted, struggling with the controls. It broke free just as Aidan climbed inside Alpha. Gamma pulled its staff and began striking the robeast. The robeast turned and pulled its sword again, blocking the staff's swings.

"Looks like we're back in business," Aidan said as he strapped himself in, and his voltcom glowed, bringing Alpha back to life. It got up, and as he did, he noticed a blip on his RadialTrak.

"Incoming Rackens!" Aidan shouted.

"Saving your butt as usual," Morgan snarked. Gamma dodged to the left, then stabbed the beast with the staff.

"Let's Voltron and finish this!" Aidan shouted.

"Sounds good to me," Taye replied, Gamma taking off into the air after Alpha and Beta. The mechas broke apart into components, and began to reconfigure as the energy field took hold.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched backwards, powering up as the energy field dissipated. Voltron landed in front of the beast. The beast looked up at Voltron and ran towards it. "Let's take him out!" Voltron reacted, catching the beast and redirecting its momentum, , flipping it over, and sending it to the ground.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Aidan shouted. The symbol for Alpha, Beta and Gamma appeared in the energy beam, solidifying to form the sword. Voltron leaped into the air, and just as the robeast stood back up, Voltron sliced clean through it. It fell apart in two pieces, then exploded.

"What happened that you were out on the ground, Aidan?" Lisa asked.

"Long story," he replied.

* * *

><p>General Dari marched into Commander Twyla's office, visibly flustered.<p>

"Ah, you're alive," Twyla said, looking up at her.

"As are you," Dari sneered. "Your attack plan failed, I wager?"

"As did yours?" Twyla snapped back.

"I didn't have much faith in your robeast," Dari said, "regardless of the piloting capabilities. My faith is in your mockup of the Voltron Mechas."

"I feel like we will both be pleased with their performance," Twyla said. "In fact, after hearing about the fight you put up against the Voltron Force personally, I think it would be an excellent idea for me to request you to personally pilot the replica of the Black Mecha."

"Request?" Dari asked, slamming her hands on the desk and liking into Twyla's eyes with shear madness. "I DEMAND it!"

* * *

><p>"So what did happen out there?" Lisa asked.<p>

"General Dari piloted the robeast herself," Aidan replied. "Woman's got a one track mind."

"Don't they all?" David laughed. Morgan elbowed him hard.

"Seriously though," Aidan continued, "she really believes we killed her father."

"You know that's not true," Kelly replied. "I have reports, and I have recorded statements from our discussions with the late General. Heck, his body was buried in the Garrison's Terran Military Cemetary!"

"She doesn't believe it," Aidan said. "So the question now is, what do we do about it?"


	8. Episode 107

**_KathDMD -_**_ I do want to see more interaction between Dari and Aidan. His smartass comments just piss her off more and more..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Not much to say, really. This is going to tie in with Voltron Legacy's current story. This episode will be the first in a three-part series.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Lieutenant Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 107 : "The Hunt Is On"<strong>

"I hate having to sit here and wait," Aidan huffed, sitting in the chair in the living room. "The whole thing has me on edge."

"You?" Lisa asked. "The snarky commander of the Gladiator Voltron Force? On edge? Please."

"Lis," he said, "I'm usually pretty calm when it comes to battling Drules. But this General Dari….she's different."

"Don't tell me you're starting to…" She started to say.

"Don't you dare say it, Lis," he said, staring her down with a cold stare, pointing his finger at her. "I've had plenty of people dislike me, maybe even despise me. Never that kind of hatred." He took a deep breath and sighed. "And I still feel sorry for her!"

"You can't help it," Lisa replied. "The Derinja, for the most part, despise the Terrans, and by extension, all humans. It's in their nature."

"Then why the flack does it bother me this much, Lis?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I found a lead in your search for Tetsuya Jin?" she asked. His ears perked up.

"You found him?" he asked.

"Not quite," she replied, "but I have a strong lead. We need the Garrison resources in order to narrow it down."

"But you know Terra's been cut off from the Garrison!" Aidan said.

"Then it's a good things we're heading to Earth," Lisa said with a nod. Aidan went silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I don't see this conversation with Kelly going well," he said.

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not!" Kelly protested.<p>

"Why?" Aidan asked.

"You know damn well why, Dalloway!" she shouted back. "I can't let you run off to Earth and leave Terra defenseless!"

"First off, Asimov," he replied in a stern voice, "you lost all contact with the Garrison. That should be enough to want a friggin search party to go snooping around headquarters. What if something happened to Len? You want that on your head?"

"Of course not!" she snapped back. "But I also have to take into account my responsibilities to the people of Terra, Aidan! If the Derinja attack…."

"We sent them packing," Aidan replied. "They're out there somewhere licking their wounds. Yeah, maybe they are planning their next attack. I'm not saying they aren't. I'm just saying that Dari will be less aggressive if I'm not here. And if anything does happen, you have your husband to take care of things."

"And what about my husband, Dalloway?" she scolded. "You're taking his co-pilot with you! That's going to lower Gamma's battle effectiveness!"

"You want the upgrades on Beta finished or not?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

"Then let us find Jin for you!" he shouted back. Kelly stared him down, Lisa looking on, holding her breath.

"You have seventy-two hours, Commander," she snarked. "After that, if you and Alpha aren't back, I'm considering you AWOL, and don't think I won't shoot you out of the sky if I see you!"

"I'll make sure Len hears all about it," Aidan replied with a wink. "Let's go, Lis!" Aidan and Lisa ran through the door to Jet Alpha.

"You're doing the right thing," Morgan replied. "We're all worried about Len and Jon."

"I just hope they make it back before Twyla decides to launch another attack," Kelly said.

* * *

><p>Commander Twyla walked nonchalantly into General Dari's office. Dari looked up to see her and sneered.<p>

"What is your business with me?" Dari asked. "Have the repairs been completed on your replicas?"

"No," Twyla replied, "but I have some even better news that may interest you."

"The only thing that would interest me is that commander's head on a platter!" she shouted, smashing her fist on the desk.

"Then you might like to know that our spies intercepted information regarding the commander and his wife leaving Terra for Earth," Twyla replied. Dari's ears perked up.

"They are heading for Earth?' she asked.

"Yes," Twyla replied. "While we are still putting together an attack force strong enough to launch an attack in their absence, there is not much we can do at the moment." Dari got up from her desk and started grabbing several weapons from a nearby locked cabinet. "What are you doing?"

"Taking matters into my own hands, Commander," she replied. "I'm taking my private shuttle and pursuing them. All the way to Earth, if necessary."

"And what will you do once Earth's defense force sees you?" Twyla asked.

"I have a hunch that my arrival will go unnoticed," Dari replied. She walked up to Twyla and looked her in the eye, their faced inches from one another. "You're not the only one with spies, Commander." She grabbed one last blaster and left the office. Twyla turned around and stared at the open door.

"That woman is slowly outliving her usefulness," she said to herself. "The only reason for me to let her have enough rope is to ensure she has enough to hang herself."

* * *

><p>"How long do you think it'll take us to get there?" Lisa asked. "I never really gauged it while flying in a solo mecha."<p>

"If we fly at maximum speed,' Aidan replied, "we'll hopefully arrive within a few hours, give or take."

"So we have some time," she said.

"I guess so," he replied. "What were you thinking?"

"That this might be a good time to talk about different things," she replied. "We haven't come up with a name for the baby yet."

"We haven't even found out what we're having yet," he laughed.

"But wouldn't it be smart to think up something now?" she asked. "Come on, what name do you have in mind?" He sat silent for a moment thinking.

"I was thinking AJ," he replied.

"What's it stand for?" she asked.

"Aidan Jr., of course!" he replied.

"What if it's a girl?" she asked with a smirk.

"Can still call her AJ," he replied with a laugh.

"There's no winning with you, is there?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"So what's the plan when we get to Earth?" he asked. "Are we just gonna storm her office and demand access, or are we being a bit more discreet?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet, actually," she replied. "Kelly was in contact with Len for the last week or so, then all transmissions from the Garrison just stopped for no apparent reason."

"You remember what happened last time that happened," he said, his demeanor changing.

"I know," she replied, "that's what worries me."

"Whatever happens," Aidan said, "we need to find Tetsuya Jin and get him back to Terrabefore Twyla decides to attack….or before Kelly decides to plan my court-martial."


	9. Episode 108

_**KathDMD - **You already know I like writing Aidan, and his talks with Kelly are always interesting. As for Twyla and Dari...by at least episode 13, something has got to give._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes - <em>**_This story is going to intertwine with the main Voltron Legacy story arc, so don't be surprised when you see similar lines in both!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer - <em>**_Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and all associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and all associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode<strong> **108** **:** **"Welcome** **Home"**

"The progress on the base is ahead of schedule, Commander," a young Drule officer said to Twyla.

"Excellent," she replied. "Once we become more self sufficient, we won't need to rely on the Supremacy's incompetent leadership." She thought for a moment to herself. _Once I have the Voltron Force out of the way, I can finally proceed with my plans to overthrow the High Council. They have prevented me from becoming Empress before, but this time I won't let them stand in my way._

"The repairs on the Voltron replicas are nearly complete," he said. "What are your orders?"

"I do not want to send the mechas out yet," she replied. "I want to make sure they are one hundred percent ready before I launch them again, and I want General Dari at the helm of the Black mecha. I want to make sure if they do fail, that she fails with it."

"Do you think that's wise, Your Excellency?" he asked. "Without her, the Derinja troops may not follow your orders."

"If my plans come to fruition," she replied, "it won't matter." She smirked. "I want you to find Lieutenant Centa and send her to my office. Then I want you to shift some of the workforce to begin construction on the new robeast. I want everything pieced together in the next thirty-six hours."

"That soon?" the officer asked. "Is it going to even be possible?"

"Anything's possible," Twyla replied. "And we need to act while the Voltron Force is separated. We need to do everything we can to assure victory."

"Yes, Your Excellency," he replied, giving her a salute, then leaving.

"General Dari is going to get what she wants," Twyla said to herself, "and I'm going to get what I want. And I won't stop until I have control of Terra, the Middle Universe, and the entire Drule Supremacy!"

* * *

><p>"We should be arriving shortly," Aidan said. "See if you can hail the Garrison and maybe get a response." Lisa hit a button on the com.<p>

"This is Sergeant Lisa Kaga calling Galaxy Garrison," she said. "Requesting permission to land." For several moments, there was silence.

"Sergeant Kaga," a voice said, "your ship is in violation of the High Council's Temporary Order Five. Prepare to land at the facility outside of New York, and have your ship decommissioned, inspected, and dismantled." Aidan's ears perked up.

"Dismantled?" Aidan shouted. "Who the hell is this, and why do you want to tear apart this ship?"

"Please identify yourself and comply with the orders of the High Council, or we will open fire," they replied.

"You wanna see what 'open fire' looks like?" Aidan shouted. Lisa hit the mute button.

"Aidan," she said, "I'm not sure what's going on, but instead of provoking them, we need to get away from here and think of something different." She unmuted.

"We apologize for Commander Dalloway's outburst, Garrison," Lisa said. "However, we cannot comply with your order. We will instead return to our point of origin and await clarification from the High Council." There was another brief moment of silence.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant, but orders are orders," he replied. "If you do not comply, we will have to shoot you down."

"I'm not letting them tear apart my ship!" Aidan protested. Magna Lasers opened fire from both the towers above the Garrison as well as on the surrounding satellites and space station. "Whoa!" Alpha expertly dodged the laser fire. "I'm taking us outside the outer perimeter. We need to find someone that's a little more sane. Something's not right."

"I agree," Lisa said. "Get us someplace safe, and I'll try to establish a com link with Terra. I'm hoping the garrison isn't jamming ultrawave transmissions." Alpha flew towards the outer perimeter, dodging the laser fire as they got further and further from Earth.

"You getting anything yet, Lis?" he asked.

"Sergeant Kaga to Terran Base," she said into the com. "Admiral Benton, do you copy?" There was static at first, then she heard a different voice.

"Sergeant Kaga," the voice said. "This is Captain Stebbins of the S.S. Bogart. Are you and your crew alright?"

"If by alright you mean being shot out of the sky by our own forces, then yes," Aidan snarked. "This is Commander Dalloway. Any chance you can shed some light on what's going on?"

"I'd prefer not to over the com, Commander," Stebbins replied. "Even though Sergeant Kaga is using a secure channel, we can't risk being overheard. Please feel free to head to our coordinates and dock. I'll explain more when you get here."

"Alright," Aidan replied. The com went dead. "What do you suppose is going on?"

"Hopefully whatever is happening," she replied, "Captain Stebbins is on our side."

* * *

><p>"Any word from Aidan or Lisa?" Kelly asked.<p>

"Nothing yet," Morgan replied. "It's only been a day, and they are pretty far away."

"I know," Kelly said. "It's the silence from the Garrison that has me worried."

"You think Len is alright?" Morgan asked.

"I hope so," Kelly replied. "I don't trust the High Council. Ever since Len agreed to reinstate the Council, I've had this horrible feeling in the back of my mind that it was a mistake."

"Bajan Ambassador Gali is on the Council though," Morgan said. "He wouldn't allow something like that to happen, would he?"

"He was a staunch supporter of Marshal Graham," Kelly replied. "Whether he supported his decision to promote Len to her current position is a mystery. He abstained from all votes during Wade's tenure, but did nothing to fight him on his plans."

"It's a tough thing to think about," Morgan replied. "If there is trouble back on Earth, I hope Aidan is able to handle it. If they don't find Jin soon, and Twyla attacks…."

"I know," Kelly said. "Hotaru has been carefully making what upgrades she can without tearing Beta apart too much. You and David should still be able to launch if anything bad happens. But I'd rather have Aidan here for additional support."

"I know how much you rely on him to lead the force," Morgan said. "He'll pull through. You'll see."

"By the way," Kelly asked, "where's your husband?"

"Phht," Morgan replied, "he's at your place with your husband. Probably badgering him about that damned bike."

"UGH!" Kelly stomped in frustration. "He's still messing with that stupid hoverbike?" She smacked her forehead. "Do you know we were supposed to go out the other night…the ONE night I had away from this place, and he got stuck putting some part on that damn thing? And it STILL doesn't work!"

"Come on, Kelly," Morgan said, trying to defend him, "every guy has to have a hobby. Probably wasn't a good idea to skip date night, I'll give ya that."

"It just frustrates me," Kelly replied. "I want my husband back, dammit!" Morgan laughed.

"Maybe once he gets it finished," Morgan said, "he'll forget about it. It's a phase."

"A phase that's gonna ruin our marriage," Kelly huffed.

"Look at the bright side," Morgan pointed out, "it hasn't affected his work, right?" Kelly shot her a mean look. Morgan sighed. "As soon as Aidan gets back, we'll stage an intervention. Lord knows Dalloway agrees with you on how craptastic that bike is."

"Thank you!" Kelly exclaimed. "It's like a drug to him. He's totally addicted. I liked it better when he was addicted to me."

"He still is," Morgan laughed. "Tell you what, if things stay relatively quiet, I'll get David to help me cover your shift, and you and Taye can take another night out."

"I appreciate that," Kelly replied, slumping into a nearby chair. "I just gotta get him away from that thing."

* * *

><p>A lone shuttlecraft sped into the Outer Perimeter. It slowed, hugging nearby planets and moons as it traveled through the system.<p>

"As long as I keep transmitting the code," Dari said to herself, "their forces shouldn't even notice who I am. That is, except for him." The ship continued on. "Still not seeing any sign of that mecha. Perhaps when I land, I can find help on the inside to track it down. They already know to blast them out of the sky if they get close, but knowing him, they would avoid such a trap. I have to find them. And when I do…it'll be the end of Commander Dalloway and his arrogant Voltron Force!


	10. Episode 109

**_KathDMD -_**_ You're right, everything is coming together. That's why this episode acts as a preview of next week's Voltron Legacy! As for Stebbins...you'll wanna read this to know exactly who's side he's on!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Ready for a great episode, as well as a sneak peek into next week's Voltron Legacy! Read on!__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 109 : "The Wrath of One"<strong>

The doors from the hangar swung open, and Aidan and Lisa walked into the hallway to meet Captain Stebbins and his security detail.

"What's with the added security?" Aidan asked, still on edge after the attack.

"Strictly a formality, Commander," Stebbins replied. "We can talk more freely in my office." He led them down the halls towards the elevator. Aidan leaned over to Lisa.

"Are you sure this is ok?' he asked her.

"Trust me," she whispered back. They went into the elevator and rode it up a few floors. When they exited, they all walked down the hall to a set of doors that opened as they approached it.

"You two can wait out here," Stebbins ordered his guard detail. "Commander, Sergeant, if you would please?" He gestured for them to enter, and they did so. As Stebbins entered, the door closed, and he keyed in a code, locking the doors. A slight hum was heard momentarily.

"What was that?" Aidan asked.

"Sound filter," Stebbins replied. "Can't be too careful at the moment. The Bogart was built with high security in mind. The Space Marshall made a good decision giving her to me."

"Captain," Lisa asked, "where is the Space Marshall? What has happened?"

"That, Sergeant, is a long story," he replied. He sat down behind the desk. "How much do you know about the Hydra incident?"

"Hydra?" Aidan asked. "Why, did something happen on Hydra?" Stebbins let out a sigh.

"Commander," he replied, "Hydra is no more."

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked.

"I mean it's been blown up," he replied. They gasped.

"And the people?" Lisa asked.

"Some escaped," Stebbins replied, "but most were instantaneously vaporized in the explosion."

"How did this happen?" Aidan asked, agitated.

"From what I've been able to gather from reports," he replied, "and the crude announcement made by the High Council, the Drules crashed a large shipment of lason into the planet's surface…and somehow blew the planet to smithereens."

"There was an announcement?" Lisa asked.

"The Emergency Broadcast Channel," Stebbins replied. "Not sure who, if anyone, can intercept the broadcast as far out as you are. Commodore Mitchell put out a statement about the incident, blaming the Space Marshall for not sending the Bogart to assist the Voltron Force. But you and I know that's complete crap."

"Damn right it's complete crap," Aidan replied sternly. "What really happened?"

"The Council refused to send us out there," Stebbins said. "Said we needed to stay behind to protect the Garrison. They said without Voltron, we needed to maintain a presence there. This was against the Space Marshall's recommendations."

"So what happened to the Space Marshall?" Aidan asked.

* * *

><p>A lone Derinja Lieutenant entered the office and saluted. Twyla looked up at her.<p>

"You wished to see me, Commander?" she asked.

"Yes," Twyla replied. "I have a mission for you. The work on the base is almost completed. I want you to personally carry out the attack on Terra."

"Me?" she asked. "I'm honored, Commander."

"Here are your orders," Twyla replied, handing her the datapad. "I want you to take a small fleet to the planet. Nothing large, but enough to make the remaining Voltron Force members underestimate you. When you catch sight of their vessels, that's when you will spring our newly constructed robeast on them."

"An excellent plan, Commander," she said.

"An even more excellent idea would be to have you at the helm of the robeast, Lieutenant," Twyla said, staring into her eyes.

"Wouldn't a robot pilot suffice?" she asked.

"Our robeasts continually lack the brain capacity to get the job done," Twyla replied. "I need someone like you who could destroy the Voltron Mechas, and show absolutely no mercy to the Terran scum." Centa took a deep breath, then looked back at Twyla with determination.

"Nothing would please me more than to pilot the robeast and put an end to Voltron!" she replied, saluting. "For the honor of my Commander, Grand Deram, and the entire Drule Supremacy!"

"That is what I like to hear," Twyla said with a smirk. "I shall wish for a swift victory."

"Victory for the Empire!" she shouted. "I will not let you down, Commander!" She saluted again and left the office. Twyla walked back to her desk and sat down, looking at her paperwork.

"It's a shame to have to send her to her death," she said softly. "She seems more loyal than that ungrateful general. Perhaps I should stage my own intervention."

* * *

><p>"So they escaped?" Dari screeched.<p>

"We tried to force them to land, but the Commander stubbornly resisted," the voice from the com replied.

"Idiots," she muttered. "Where were they heading?"

"We tracked them to the Outer Perimeter," the voice said. "After that, they vanished from RadialTrac."

"How?" she asked.

"We aren't sure," he replied.

"Listen, Colonel," she replied, "if you want any hope of maintaining your position, you better locate that mecha, and do it quickly. I'm sure the Sky Marshall would not want to hear more about the incompetents he's left in charge of his operation."

"I would bite my tongue if I were you, General," the voice replied. "The walls in this place have ears, and you are not the only one bending the ear of Korronith." The com ended.

"Filthy little human," she muttered to herself. "When Earth falls, so shall Terra. All I know is I want my revenge….at any cost."

* * *

><p>"Right now, almost no one knows where the Space Marshall is," Captain Stebbins said.<p>

"How is that possible?" Lisa asked.

"The High Council relieved her and the Vice Marshall of duty," Stebbins replied. "They went home to wait and see what would happen, but haven't been seen since. There was an incident reported at the North Gate, and it was reported they made an escape from the Garrison, and New York altogether. The High Council's been on the lookout for them ever since."

"Wait," Aidan said, "you said 'almost'."

"That I did, Commander," Stebbins replied.

"Told you he was on our side," Lisa said.

"More than you're aware," Stebbins said. "The crew is vaguely aware of what is going on, so do not let this leave this room, understood?"

"What's going on, Captain?' Aidan asked.

"Someone on the High Council wants the Space Marshall out of the way," Stebbins said. "And they are outright lying to the population about what really happened on Hydra. We're still hovering under the guise of following the Council's orders, but we currently answer to a higher authority."

"One more thing, Captain," Lisa said. "Do you have access to the Garrison's resources? We came here originally looking for a man by the name of Tetsuya Jin."

"I wish I could help," he replied. "They have the data centers on lockdown. Maybe once the Space Marshall arrives…"

"She's coming here?" Aidan asked.

"Kind of," he replied. He walked to the door and keyed in a code. There was another brief hum before the doors slid open.

"Captain," one of the guards said with a salute, "the bridge reported a transmission on a secure channel. We've been given the rendezvous coordinates."

"Have Tech Sergeant Edwards work on bouncing that signal," Stebbins said. "We need to make them think our sensor ping is coming from outside New York."

"Where are we headed?" Aidan asked.

"Louisiana," he replied. They continued walking to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kelly pressed a button on the console.<p>

"Professor," she said, "how are the modifications?"

"Slow at best," Hotaru replied. "Without the schematics, I can't make heads or tails of the wiring. I even went to my father for help, since he made the original modifications as part of Project Defender, but the underlying structure…is mind-boggling. I've spent years learning how to build mechas, but I've never seen such a complex structure."

"I hope the others are having luck finding Jin," Kelly said.

"I hope so as well," Hotaru said. "If not for the mecha, then for his own sake. I haven't seen him in forever, and the day the Garrison took over operations, I think it took a toll on him. The three of us had become great friends, you know. I'm also not sure how well he took my decision to marry Daisaku."

"We'll find him," Kelly reassured her. "Just keep working." The alarms started to sound. She turned around and looked at Morgan. "What is it?"

"Drule ships coming into Terran airspace," Morgan replied. "I think we better get David and Taye back here quickly."

"Agreed," Kelly replied. "Contact your husband, and have the two of them stop tinkering with that damn bike and get back here. I'm going to launch our remaining Alliance Drone Ships to try and stall for time."

"Yes, Admiral," Morgan replied, tapping the com on her voltcom.

"Professor," Kelly said into her com, "Better start piecing Beta together again. It looks like we're gonna have another fight on our hands."


	11. Episode 110

_**KathDMD - **Indeed, the Bogart is going to Louisiana, and you saw at the end of the VL episode that it was arranged by Stasia Deville. And why would Kelly freak out about Aidan and Lisa being on the Bogart? She seems more worried about them getting back in time to stop Twyla. As for Twyla….she's been planning Dari's demise since before this season started, and mark my words, when it happens, it's gonna blow your mind!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Ready for a great episode, as well as a sneak peek into next week's Voltron Legacy! Read on!__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 110 : "The Search for Jin"<strong>

Taye and David ran into the control room, and approached Kelly.

"What's going on, love?" David asked.

"A Drule fleet is entering Terran airspace," Morgan said, spinning around in her chair and standing up, meeting her husband's gaze.

"Hotaru should be nearly finished piecing together Beta," Kelly added. "Then you can intercept." David looked carefully at the monitor with Taye, and Taye squinted his eyes as he looked at it.

"Fleet seems kinda small for a heavy attack force," Taye said. "You picking up a robeast at all?"

"Not at all," Kelly replied. "I can't tell if they have one stored on one of the ships, though you gotta admit, it's a good bet."

"And if there IS a robeast?" Taye asked. Kelly frowned.

"Do what you can," she replied. "I just hope Aidan holds to his promise and gets back here soon."

"And Lisa?" Taye asked.

"You're just gonna have to do your best, Taye," Kelly replied.

"It might not be enough," Hotaru said, walking into the Control Room. "Gamma's controls may be easily accessible from the main pilot's seat, but without the additional functionality I've built in to her, it may not be enough to counter the threat."

"So what are you suggesting?" Kelly asked. Hotaru pulled back her sleeve and tapped the device on her forearm, and a flight suit formed around her.

"I'll co-pilot in Sergeant Kaga's absence," she replied.

"I can't allow you to do that," Kelly said. "You are too valuable to the team."

"This seems to be a pattern of speech for you," Taye replied. Kelly shot him a look.

"What, now you're Dalloway?" she snapped back.

"I'm aware of the risks, Admiral," Hotaru replied. "But I'm the best shot you've got." Kelly sighed.

"You're all gonna be the death of me, you know that," Kelly replied, placing a hand on her forehead in defeat. "I'll continue to monitor the situation from here. I'll have the staff ready weapons in case they're planning to get close to the base." She looked over at Taye. "Just be careful."

"Let's move out!" David shouted. They ran for the doors.

"Who made you Captain?" Morgan shouted back as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

><p>"Where are we landing?" Aidan asked.<p>

"It looks like a mansion," Lisa replied. "I don't think I've ever seen this place before."

"I don't think I've been out here before either," Captain Stebbins replied. "From what I'm told, it belongs to Admiral Fabrere's family."

"Carletti's daughter?" Aidan asked. Stebbins looked over at him.

"We don't usually talk about it," Stebbins replied. Aidan nodded. "Let's head down to the main bay. Once the doors open, you'll understand more." They walked through the doors and off the bridge. They took the elevator down to the cargo area, and headed to the main cargo bay. Upon reaching the doors, they opened up, and Aidan got a better look at the welcoming party standing outside.

"Len!" he shouted. He and Lisa ran out of the ship and each gave Lenora a hug.

"Aidan, Lisa, what are you doing here?" Lenora asked.

"Kelly lost communication with the Garrison," Aidan replied, "so one of the reasons we came out here was to make sure you're alright."

"And the other reason?" she asked. Lisa looked her in the eye.

"Professor Mizuki is trying to modify and upgrade the Gladiator mechas," Lisa said. "We're looking for the original creator of Beta, a man by the name of Tetsuya Jin."

"Marshall Graham didn't tell me much about the Albegas project," Lenora replied. "I wish there was more I could tell you."

"Jin disappeared shortly after Galaxy Garrison took over the project," Lisa said. "I was able to track his whereabouts back to Earth. But then the trail runs cold. I was hoping if we had access to the database…"

"The High Council has blocked almost everything," Lenora replied.

"Not everything," Lysette said with a smirk. She turned to Lotor. "Be a dear and take these two up to the study and give them access to the security database. I should still have records of anyone coming or going, legally, to and from Earth for the last decade." Lotor glared at her.

"Am I your secretary now?' he snapped. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forcefully to her, their faces an inch apart, staring into his piercing yellow eyes.

"No," she replied frankly. "You're my bitch." She kissed him forcefully. The others took a step back, some even averting their eyes out of unknown embarrassment. When the kiss broke, she released him, their eyes still locked in an endless stare.

"This way," Lotor said, turning to walk towards the mansion. Aidan shrugged, and he and Lisa followed him.

"Wow," Len said, "you really do have a way with men."

"Years of practice," Lysette replied, gently wiping the corner of her mouth with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"How's it holding up?" Taye said over the com.<p>

"Bloody thing's in one piece," David replied. "Controls are wired funny though."

"I had to get everything back together in a short notice," Hotaru replied. "It's not as easy as it looks."

"Hopefully it's enough to stop this fleet," Morgan replied. "Weapons systems are online. I'm completing the diagnostic you started before we left the hangar."

"Better work fast, love," David replied. "We're gonna be on top of the buggers in just a few minutes."

"Our weapons online?" Taye asked.

"Always," Hotaru replied. "I don't have a personal link to the new systems, so we're limited to your spear staff and the Gamma Sword."

"It'll have to do," Taye said. The mechas approached the fleet. "There it is. Let's split up and start taking 'em out!" Gamma swerved left, and Beta to the right. They began firing laser blasts at the oncoming ships, destroying one or two, and taking out some of the weapons arrays on the bigger ships.

"Continue firing on the mechas," Lieutenant Centa ordered. "I'm going to give them a personal welcome." She left the bridge of the ship and headed for the cargo bay…where the robeast was kept.

* * *

><p>Lotor led Aidan and Lisa into a room filled with books. He stood in front of a terminal and keyed in several codes.<p>

"My wife has been gathering every tool at her disposal to aid the Space Marshall in her mission," Lotor said. "The High Council has cut off all communication with outside sources, but a great volume of data was kept onsite by Admiral Carletti. One of the biggest mistakes of his career, but fortunate for us that he kept this archive." He handed the datapad to Lisa. Lisa began tapping on it, staring at the screen intently.

"San Francisco," Lisa said. "I actually have an address on file! It's just the matter of getting there."

"if we launch Alpha," Aidan said, "the Garrison will notice, and try to shoot us out of the sky again."

"My wife's mother, Angelique, actually has a private shuttle docked here," Lotor replied. "I'm sure it would be no trouble to use that to find the man you are looking for and return here, provided you return it in one piece of course."

"Of course," Aidan snarked. "Will our mecha be alright?"

"Once they see the Bogart lift off," Lotor replied, "they are going to be more worried about it than where it came from. But just in case, Stasia has taken additional precautions. There are security systems in place to ward off possible outside threats. Though it may not be enough to ward off an entire Garrison fleet, it should be sufficient to deter any outside interference."

"Thank you," Lisa said. She motioned for Aidan to follow her. "Let's get to that shuttle and find Jin."

* * *

><p>Lisa and Aidan walked down the sidewalk looking at the building numbers. When Lisa came to a stop, Aidan inadvertently bumped into her when he wasn't paying attention.<p>

"Sorry," he said. "Why'd we stop?"

"This is it," she replied. "The apartment is at this address. Second floor, Apartment B."

"Irony?" he asked. She elbowed him.

"Let's just ghet up there and see if he's home," she replied. They entered the building and climbed a flight of stairs. They walked out of the stairwell and around the corner, past the first apartment, and came to the door marked '2B'. "This is it." She knocked on the door. At first there was silence. Then they thought they heard someone come to the door.

"You sure they're here?" Aidan asked. The door opened slightly, a chain still on it. A tall, skinny man with brown hair in a strange wave on his head looked through the door, a scowl on his face.

"Look, if you're here from the Garrison," he said, "I told you guys the last time you were here, I don't want anything to do with you or your project. Terra didn't need your help, and neither do I. You can take your money and stick it."

"We're not from the Garrison," Lisa replied.

"You're wearing those damn Garrison uniforms," he snapped back. "Unless salesmen are wearing Garrison uniforms nowadays, I beg to differ with you."

"We've come from Terra," Aidan replied. "We've come looking for Tetsuya Jin, creator of the Blue Mecha."

"I'm Tetsuya," he replied. "And I hate when people call it a 'mecha'. It's a robot. It's not just a machine, it's artificially intelligent."

"Fine," Aidan said in frustration. "Upgrades need to be made to it, but in order to do so, we need the original plans for it." Tetsuya laughed.

"You gotta be kidding me," he replied. "I won't let some Garrison schmuck mess around with my creation for their own twisted purposes! What the hell you take me for?"

"Not just anyone," Lisa said, "Hotaru Mizuki." He let out a sigh.

"There's a name I thought I'd never hear again," he replied. He closed the door. Aidan and Lisa heard the chain come off the door, then it opened again. "Come inside. I don't know what she's planning, but there better be a good reason behind it."


	12. Episode 111

_**KathDMD - **I really am glad you enjoy this story so much. I like writing it because most of the characters are OC, so it gives me a lot of liberty in how I write them. Not set to a mold. But a lot of other readers don't see it for what it is, and from what I can tell, aren't reading it. And it is a shame. Putting this much effort into something and it sits...you know. :/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _My muse is missing. I just want her back.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 111 : "The Voyage Home"<strong>

"Hotaru, Daisaku, and I went to the same engineering academy," Tetsuya said to Lisa and Aidan. "The contest that started it all was the last of its kind. The Derinja came….in swarms. Seems the Drule Empire had found out about Terra's technological advances, and wanted to take it like they did many of the worlds in the Middle Universe. The three of us won the top three prized in the competition, Daisaku taking First Place to me…in more ways than one. But when the Derinja began to invade, the three of us, along with another member of the competition, decided to fight back. We were able to repel the attack, but our robots were severely damaged."

"So what did you do?" Lisa asked, genuinely interested.

"The only thing we knew," he replied. Repair them so that we could fight them again when they came back. And we knew they'd be back."

Naturally," Aidan snarked. Tetsuya frowned.

"Hotaru's dad had a workshop he didn't use, complete with spare parts and all the tools we needed to make repairs," he said. "But he found out about it. Instead of stopping us though, he took it upon himself to assist us with modifying the robots into gladiators. He had spoken to an Earth scientist by the name of Loring. He said he'd discovered a way to modify the robots in such a way that they could combine into a super robot more capable of handling attacks the likes of which the Drule Empire was launching. Hotaru's father implemented the designs in order to help us save the planet, but at a cost."

"What cost?" Lisa asked.

"He means the Garrison contract," Aidan replied. "Galaxy Garrison commissioned what they later called the 'Albegas Project' in order to counter the threat the Derinja and the associated Drule Empire posed to the Middle Universe. It was an attempt by the Galaxy Alliance to thwart the Drules on another front. The contract ran for two years, where Galaxy Garrison would supply funding for building and maintenance on Terra, and at the end of the two years, the Garrison would take possession of the project."

"And those bastards kept their word," Tetsuya snarked. "They came in two years later and removed us as the pilots and replaced us with wet behind the ears cadets."

"I resemble that remark!" Aidan snapped. Lisa elbowed him.

"What my husband is trying to so eloquently explain is that he is the captain of that force," Lisa said. Tetsuya frowned.

"No wonder the robots are in need of modifications and repairs," he said angrily. Aidan was about to snap back, but Lisa cut him off.

"Tetsuya," she said, "We were able to stop the Derinja, and destroy their home world of Grand Deram. For a time, the Terran people lived peacefully."

"For a time?" he asked.

"The Drule Supremacy has of course tried to re-establish their foothold," she replied. "But with their new leaders, and additional complications both here and afar, their robeasts are more powerful, and Voltron isn't strong enough to fight them off. Hotaru took over for her father, and was able to make the modifications to Alpha and Gamma, but without the blueprints for Beta, she is finding it near impossible to modify it."

"Does she know you're here looking for me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "We offered to look. And if we don't get everything together before the next attack, all of Terra will be in danger." He stared her down for a moment.

"I spent years being bitter of what the Garrison did to us, and our planet," he said. "But I spent even more years bitter over Hotaru's decision to marry Daisaku. I came here to escape it all, and you want to drag me kicking and screaming back to that?"

"I'm asking for your help," Lisa said. He sighed.

"Let me pack up, and we'll go," he replied. As he turned around to walk into the other room, he spoke once more. "By the way, what kind of ship did you come here in?"

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me," Tetsuya griped as they climbed out of the shuttle and headed for Alpha. "How the hell are we going to get off the planet if the Garrison is looking for you? They'll shoot us out of the flacking sky!"<p>

"We made modifications to it," Aidan said. "And you got one of the best damn pilots in the universe flying it."

"I'll believe it when I see it, 'Captain'," he replied with a frown. Aidan climbed into the pilot chair and strapped himself in.

"Just hang on," Aidan said, tapping a few buttons and pulling a lever. "It's gonna be a bit bumpy until we've cleared the Outer Perimeter. It's not like we're flying in Space Dimension." He began keying something into his Voltcom.

"What the hell is that?" Tetsuya asked.

"Remote starter," Aidan snarked, and the engines came to life.

"Lazy bums," he snapped back as Alpha took off into the air.

"Keep an ear to the radio, Lis," Aidan said. "I'm gonna try to keep a low profile so they don't see where we took off from, but if they spot us, I wanna know where their fire is coming from."

"Got it," she said, keying commands into the console. "Well, that was fast."

"Don't tell me they're on to us already," Aidan snapped back.

"We're being fired upon," she replied. She keyed in a few more things, then a puzzled look appeared on her face. "Wait a sec…that's not an Alliance ship."

"What the flack is it?" Aidan asked.

* * *

><p>Colonel Dillin tapped a few buttons on his datapad, and a communication channel opened up.<p>

"Colonel," the voice said, "are you aware that the Black mecha has just taken off from the surface of the planet?"

"General Dari," he replied, "our forces have been a little preoccupied. It appears the Garrison's Project Defender Voltron Force has gone AWOL. So not only does it appear our forces went on a wild goose chase clear into Canadian territory, but the Legacy has yet to dock here, and I have had to send a small fleet to deal with that. As you can see, we are a bit too preoccupied to deal with your little Terran problem."

"If that ship returns to Terra, and you haven't at least tried to stop it, Lord Kanji will not be pleased," Dari said. "Are you sure you want that on your head, Colonel?"

"The High Council of the Drule Supremacy has ordered me to keep everything in line here," he replied. "I have orders to keep the Alliance Council sated, and prepare for Marshal Wade's Arrival. I don't have time to chase down outdated mechas." Dari grew furious.

"Fine!" she shouted. "I will blow them out of the sky myself! And if you won't back me up, then I shall make sure to report my findings to Lord Kanji himself!" She abruptly ended the transmission. Dillin slammed down the datapad, almost cracking the screen.

"Drule ingrate," he muttered. "When I become Commander of the Galactic Army, She's going to be the first one court martial….or executed.

* * *

><p>"It's a Derinja shuttlecraft," Lisa said, still keying things in to the console.<p>

"What the flack are the derinja doing this far from home?" Tetsuya asked.

"Not just any Derinja," Aidan said. "It's General Dari."

"General Dari?" Tetsuya asked. 'But he's dead."

"It's his daughter," he replied. "Dumbass doesn't believe her father died from injury complications. She thinks we executed him."

"That's complete crap!" Tetsuya said. Alpha got hit by another barrage of laser fire that shook the entire ship.

"Tell that to her," Aidan snarked.

"She's a pretty good shot, Aidan," Lisa said. "Gonna have to be really good to avoid it."

"Then I guess I better live up to my rep, right?" he laughed. He pulled the controls, and Alpha began to weave in and out fo the line of fire as they went.

"I see something else entering the Outer perimeter," Lisa said. "Something large….oh crap, it's the Legacy."

"Are they on our side?' Aidan asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I can't get a response from them. They're not drifting though. They seem to be on a course for Earth.

"Are they firing on us?" Aidan asked.

"No," she replied

"Good," Aidan replied.

"Good?" Lisa asked.

"One less thing to worry about," he snarked. They continued on, Dari's ship in close pursuit.

* * *

><p>"Any progress on the communications grid?" Captain Brown asked.<p>

"Still working on it," the communications officer replied. "Every virtual connection has been rerouted, and untangling this mess has been a virtual nightmare."

"Then virtually fix it!" Brown ordered.

"Sir, with all due respect, you should try to make heads or tails out of this," he replied. "Would you like the bridge to have a sample of what the crew has been forced to listed to by the perpetrators?" He tapped a few buttons, and the sound came over the loudspeakers.

"And I was like, baby, baby, baby, oooh, like baby, baby, baby, nooooo…." Blares over the loudspeakers. Everyone, including the captain, covers their ears in horror.

"Dammit!" Brown shouted. "Turn that classical snart off!" The communications officer tapped a few buttons, and it stopped. Brown shook his head in disgust. "Keep working on it. If we don't find a way to communicate the Garrison, they will either send a search party….or shoot us down."

"Yes, captain," he replied, turning back towards his work.


	13. Episode 112

_**KathDMD - **Almost to the mid-season cliffhanger...er, I mean finale! Yeah, I drop the ball that Dillin is one of Wade's cronies, but believe me when I say that General Dari is not respected among the Drule High Council. (Then again, the entire Derinja race is considered inferior, but that's neither here nor there.) That said, have you been keeping track of the episode titles so far?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_None_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 112 : "The Final Frontier"<strong>

Beta and Gamma continued firing on the ships, taking out as many as they could.

"Not doing too bad," David said, "considering my controls are all jacked up."

"Will you stop complaining and just shoot?" Morgan snapped back.

"I'm picking up something on the command ship," Hotaru said.

"That's usually not a good sign, you know that, right?" Taye said. Sure enough, they watched as a lone robeast launched from the command ship, and headed right for them.

"Incoming!" David shouted.

"Don't just stand there, Rackens," Taye shouted, "MOVE!" Beta and Gamma split up as the robeast breezed by. In response to the evasion, it promptly turned as it passed them, and several small claws fired from its knuckles, embedding into Beta and Gamma.

"What the hell was that?" David asked.

"Some kind of metal claw," Morgan replied, keying things into the console rapidly. "It pierced the outer hull. No system's damage."

"No system damage here either," Hotaru said. "We need to get it grounded. That's the only way Gamma is gonna have a shot at stopping it."

"You heard the woman," Morgan shouted to David, "ground this thing!"

"Seven hells," David muttered, pushing the lever all the way forward. Beta shot a ways into the air, then came down with a kick, nailing the robeast, sending it plummeting to the ground with a crash. Gamma landed in front of it, while beta landed in back.

"Whatever happened when we made contact," Morgan said, "we lost thirty-three percent of our power reserves!"

"It's draining our energy when we come in contact with it," Hotaru said. "Keep your distance. If it takes off, you need to stop it. You need to keep it grounded at all costs."

"Easier said than done, love," David replied. The robeast ran at Gamma. Taye plugged his voltcom into the console, and a staff appeared in Gamma's hands. The beast unleashed a sword, and Gamma blocked it.

"Energy levels are holding," Hotaru replied. "The modifications seem to be blocking whatever is trying to sap the power." They continued exchanging blows, trying to outmatch one another.

"You are skilled," Centa's voice said over the com, "but you cannot hope to defeat the Derinja, and the full might of the Drule Empire!" It countered right, then fired several claws into Gamma, sending it reeling backwards.

"It's trying to take off!" Taye shouted.

"Keep it on the ground at all costs!" Hotaru shouted. The robeast went to fly, but Beta swooped down and tackled it. It kicked Beta off it, sending it flying several hundred yards away. Gamma was able to move back in and continue swinging at it.

"I don't know if we can take another hit like that," David shouted, rapidly pulling levers and flipping switches.

"Power levels dropped to critical," Morgan said, "but I think we're stabilized for now."

"You can't keep this up forever!" Centa shouted. And as we speak, our fleet is moving in on the city, and your base! And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Will you stupid green intergalactic freak shows just shut your damn mouths already!" Aidan shouted as Alpha swoped in, opening fire on the robeast, sending it flying backwards to the ground.

"Dalloway!" Morgan shouted. "The hell have you been?"

"Busy," Aidan said. "Looks like I don't have time to explain. Beta's levels appear low. David, you alright enough for a linkup?"

"I got this," he replied. Morgan nodded.

"Then let's do this!" Aidan shouted. "Ready to form Voltron!"

"Rah, frickin' rah," Morgan shouted. Tetsuya rolled his eyes. The three flew up into the air and became surrounded by the energy field as they broke apart to configure.

"Stop them!" Twyla shouted over the com. "Don't let them form Voltron! I can't let them stop our attack fleet!" Suddenly the ship shook. "What the…."

"Their base has opened fire on us!" one of her officers said. "And there are drone ships taking out our fighters!"

"This can't be!" Twyla shouted. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists in frustration.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form Feet and legs!" Centa pulled the controls and tried to knock Voltron's legs out from under him, but an energy burst from the field surrounding Gamma hit the robeast, and hurled her back to the ground. "Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled forward then arched back, one arm in the air, powering up as the energy field dissipated. His eyes lit up with power, and turned to face the robeast.

"Now we have a more even playing field," Aidan shouted, cracking his knuckles. The robeast got up and pulled its sword. "Sword fight, eh?" Aidan plugged in his voltcom, and Tetsuya looked on as the console lit up with power. Voltron raised its hand, and the symbols for Alpha, Beta and Gamma appeared in the beam of energy, which then formed the Blazing Sword. It glowed white hot as the energy within it tripled.

"I've never seen it do that before," Tetsuya commented.

"There's a lot you haven't seen this baby do," Aidan snarked. The robeast ran at him, and Voltron blocked the sword.

"Power levels are still stable," Hotaru shouted, "but I'm detecting some sort of power fluctuation emanating from one of its subsystems." Voltron pushed hard, trying to overtake the robeast, but it pushed back in a test of strength. Morgan's eyes widened. She gasped.

"It's a self destruct sequence!" Morgan shouted.

"Seven hells!" David shouted. "She's planning to blow herself up, and take us with her!"

"Not if I can help it," Aidan replied. "I don't need another flipping idiot blaming me for killing their loved one. One psycho is bad enough. Morgan, where is the fluctuation?"

"The energy core just above the right thigh," she replied. "But there's thick plating…."

"Thhen we'll need to be smart about this," Aidan replied. He yanked the controls, and Voltron quickly backed off, allowing the robeast to stumble forward. "Now!" Voltorn ran forward, spun around the beast, and swung the sword around, cutting through the waist diagonally, severing the right leg.

"How's this for a field goal?" Taye shouted and he yanked on the controls, and Voltron turned and dropkicked the leg into the air, sailing into the distance.

"Commander," the officer said, "there's an unidentified object heading right for us?"

"Put it on screen!" she demanded. When it came up, she saw the leg hurling at their ship, and smashed through the screen. She escaped with the officers from the bridge, jumping into one of the escape ships. "Get us out of here!" The ship took off.

"This is your last chance!" Aidan shouted over the com. "I don't want to see you die, and I don't think you really want to!"

"You filthy Terrans don't know or understand what we want!" she spat back, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. "As long as there is breath in me, I won't stop fighting for the glory of the Empire!"

"You can't reason with 'em," Tetsuya said.

"We gotta finish it," Taye said. Aidan nodded. Voltron swung and stabbed through the chest of the beast, then pulled the sword out. The beast began to explode, but out od the smoke, a beam from a nearby ship latched on to the head of the robeast and pulled it away from the exploding wreck, dragging it away. Centa, semi conscious, looked at the screen to see Commander Twyla.

"I was to die with honor," Centa said weakly.

"You deserve to live to carry out the will of the Empire," Twyla replied. "For that alone, you've earned my respect." They flew away, Voltron looking on.

* * *

><p>As they all came out of the doors into the control room, Tetsuya and Hotaru set eyes on one another. They walked up to each other and looked at one another in silence for a moment.<p>

"You left without saying goodbye," she said.

"I had to," he replied. "I couldn't continue going through all of this. And seeing you and Daisaku happy….I wasn't ever going to be a part of your happiness. Not like that."

"But you came back," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," he replied. "I never stopped caring, you know." He smirked. "How is he?"

"He's fine," she replied. "Much like you, he's avoided this place like the plague."

"I don't blame him," he said. "But after what I saw today, I think maybe our robots really are in capable hands." He turned to Aidan. "Commander, you realize more than any of us that the robots are alive. They aren't just some machine you can upgrade and tinker with. A force awakened in them when the Professor and Dr. Loring created the Gladiators. It's something that not even the blueprints I carry can explain." He handed several papers to Hotaru. "Do what you can with these. If you need my help, I'll be around." He began to head for the exit.

"Where will you go?" Hotaru asked. He stopped a moment.

"To see my family," he replied. "Haven't been back to Terra in a long time. I wonder if they still have my old hoverbike…." He started to walk away, and Taye went to chase him down.

"Wait!" Taye shouted. "You know about hoverbikes? Wait up!" Kelly let out a dissatisfied groan.

"Here we go again," Morgan sighed as Aidan and David laughed.


	14. Episode 113

_**KathDMD - **The hoverbike...wait till you read this!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 113 : "The Undiscovered Country"<strong>

Kelly walked into the hangar, looking to check up on Hotaru's progress.

"Professor," she said, "how are the upgrades coming?"

"A lot smoother with the blueprints," she replied. "When I was working on it prior to this, it was like trying to figure out a complex jigsaw puzzle. Now that I see what his original designs were, I can understand the systems a lot better."

"Sometimes all we need is a map," Kelly commented. "That's one thing that ties the navigator and systems analyst together….having the right map."

"Indeed," Hotaru replied. "Except this one looks like it was drawn by a fifth grader." They both laughed.

"So," Kelly said, "I couldn't help but hear the tension between you and Tetsuya."

"Yeah," she said nervously. "Like I said, the three of us used to be good friends. Tetsuya was always more of the player type though….someone I could never see myself becoming serious with. Don't get me wrong, Daisaku was the typical 'man', but once we got to know each other better, I got to see another side of him. That's something Tetsuya never understood. In fact, up till the days before he left, he never really gave any indication that he was serious at all about me, or any girl for that matter."

"Sounds like a Lance," Kelly snarked.

"Who?" Hotaru asked.

"Lance McClain," she replied. "He used to pilot the Red Lion. We went to the Academy together. He was eventually tied down by the right woman, but before that, he was quite a troublemaker."

"Guessing there's a lot of them in this universe," Hotaru commented as she ripped the console open and began rewiring it.

"I guess so," Kelly laughed.

* * *

><p>"So this is it?" Tetsua asked as he, Taye and Aidan approached the hoverbike.<p>

"Yep," Taye replied. "She's my pride and joy."

"She's a piece of snart," Aidan snarked.

"Dude!" Taye snapped back.

"Easy there, Sergeant," Aidan said, his hands in the air in front of him. "I just call it like I see it."

"Wait just a second," Tetsuya said. He approached the bike and looked around it. Moments later, he looked up at Taye. "Hmph. This used to be mine."

"What?" Taye asked in confusion.

"Where did ya get it?" he asked.

"Saw it on the side of the road with a 'For Sale' sign on it," Taye replied. "Some young woman in her twenties was selling it. Said she bought it for her boyfriend, but he took off, so she was selling it."

"Molly Pierson," Tetsuya muttered. "Blit hated this bike so much. Kept saying it got in the middle of our relationship. Phht."

"Yeah, really," Taye said. Aidan rolled his eyes to contain his internal laughter.

"It was running when I had it," Tetsuya said.

"When I bought it, some parts were missing," Taye replied. "Some of it looked like it was beaten repeatedly with a baseball bat."

"Sounds like something that blit would do," he replied. Aidan'd com started to beep. He hit the button.

"What's up?" Aidan asked.

"I need you and Taye back at the base immediately," Kelly said. "I'll explain when you get here. And tell Taye to stop messing with that damn bike!" The com ended.

"Taye," Aidan said, "your wife needs us back at the base."

"Oh, alright," he replied, putting down the wrench he was about to use.

"And she said to stop messing with that piece of snart," Aidan laughed.

"That's no way to talk about the Commander of the Voltron Force!" Taye shot back.

"Not me, the bike!" Aidan snapped. Taye sighed, throwing down the wrench, and stormed off, Aidan following him.

* * *

><p>General Dari stormed into Twyla's office, having just returned from Earth.<p>

"So," Twyla said, not even turning to look at her, "how was your flight?"

"Those ungrateful humans working for Lord Kanji wouldn't listen to a word I said!" she griped. "We could have had Commander Dalloway shot out of the sky a hundred times over, but Voltron isn't high on their to do list!"

"The more you insert yourself into the affairs of Lord kanji," Twyla said, "the better your chances of being incinerated. Believe me, you got off easy."

"How DARE you!" Dari shouted. Twyla spun around in her chair and stood up, staring Dari down.

"Must I remind you of my rank, General?" she snapped. "Must I remind you who's in charge of this operation, and what our sole mission and purpose is here in the Middle Universe? And most of all, must I remind you the punishment for verbally reprimanding a senior officer?" Dari huffed, but said nothing. "And even after all that, I'm still willing to allow you to pilot the clone of the Black mecha into battle."

"When are you launching it?" she asked.

"Immediately," Twyla grinned. "Or as soon as you are able to get down there. You want your revenge, and to rectify the missed opportunity you had to destroy the Voltron Force commander? Here's your chance."

"It will be my pleasure," she replied with all seriousness. She turned and left the office. Lieutenant Centa stepped out of the shadows.

"Commander," she asked, "would it be possible for me to pilot one of the mechas as well? It would seem I'm far more reliable and capable."

"No, Lieutenant," Twyla replied. "I have much more important plans for you. You are more valuable to me. While I hope these mechas destroy Voltron once and for all, even if they fail, it will bring me more pleasure than you can possibly imagine to see General Dari and her infamous tunnel vision get taken out by the Voltron Force….just like her father."

"Yes, Commander," Centa replied with a salute. Twyla grinned from ear to ear, going over Dari's fate in her mind.

* * *

><p>Taye and Aidan ran into the Control Room, and Morgan and David spun around in their chairs.<p>

"What's wrong?" Aidan asked.

"Twyla's launched another attack," Morgan replied.

"Already?" Aidan asked.

"It's worse," Morgan said. She turned on the main viewscreen, and his eyes widened. They all watched as three robots, identical to theirs, were downtown smashing buildings and causing chaos.

"That….can't be…" Taye said.

"I need you all to get out there right away to stop them before they drag Voltron's name through the mud," Kelly said, walking into the room. "I've already received calls from the mayor and the governor. That was a discussion I didn't want to have."

"What about Beta?" Aidan asked.

"It's finished," Kelly replied. "All three are ready for launch."

"Then let's go see what we're up against," Aidan replied. He motioned for the others to join him. Lisa followed Taye, and they all ran through their respective doors to their ships.

* * *

><p>"Keep destroying the city!" Dari shouted. "Not only will it teach these worthless Terrans a lesson, but it will draw out the Voltron Force and their smug commander!" The Alpha clone swung and shattered a nearby skyscraper. The people ran frantically through the streets, dodging falling debris, and heading for the shelters. Then all at once, it turned around, and Alpha came down from the sky brandishing the Alpha Sword. Darin blocked it with the clone's forearm, then formed a sword of her own.<p>

"So," Aidan shouted over his com, "are we still suffering from an acute case of Voltron envy?"

"Shut up and fight!" she snapped back, pushing Alpha away. Beta and gamma landed near their counterparts.

"We have to lead them away from the city," Lisa said. "They've caused too much destruction already!"

"I've got this," David said. He tapped a few buttons, and Beta formed an electrified chain. He launched it at the clone, wrapping around it. Beta quickly took off, the clone in tow.

"Not gonna be that easy," Taye said with a frown.

"We'll improvise," Lisa said. She pulled up her weapons console. "Take us up into the air." Taye pulled the controls, and Gamma took off into the air. Lisa hit some buttons, connecting her Voltcom, and Gamma formed a bow and arrow. Gamma fired several bots at the clone, hitting it dead on. It turned around and fired missiles at gamma.

"We got its attention," Taye said.

"Now let's lead it away!" Lisa demanded. Gamma took off, and the clone took off after them.

"Looks like your clones aren't too bright," Aidan snarked.

"They're smart enough to finish off a group of snarky cadets!" Dari snapped back. Their swords clanked as they continued to fight. "You have no idea how satisfying it will be to watch your bloody corpse burn in the wreck of your precious Voltron!"

"Not as satisfying as the sound of you shutting your damn mouth!" he shouted back. Alpha leaped backwards and swung. Dari tried to block, but both swords were knocked from their hands, landing a hundred yards away. They both scrambled for them, but Dari turned and tackled Aidan to the ground. He pulled hard on the controls, and rolled, bringing Alpha to its feet to meet the clone.

"I've been waiting a long time to finish you off!" she shouted.

"That's what all my ex-girlfriends said," he snarked.

"AAAARGH!" she screamed as the clone ran at Alpha. Aidan tried to brace for the impact, but the clone collided hard, and swung with a hard right, followed by a left, sending Alpha staggering backwards.

"Anyone ever tell you you need anger management?" he asked. She came at him again, and Alpha took off into the air.

"Come back here and fight, you coward!" she screeched as the clone took off after him.

"And here's where you get off," David said as Beta released the chain, sending the clone crashing to the ground. Beta landed nearby, Gamma following with its clone not far behind.

"At least we got them away from the city," Morgan said.

"But now we have to deal with them," Taye said, gripping the controls tightly. As they said this, Aidan swooped in and landed nearby.

"Dalloway," David shouted. "Where'd you leave the General?"

"Don't ask," Aidan replied as the Alpha clone swooped in.

"Now you get to see true genius!" Dari shouted. The clones took off into the air.

"What are they doing?" Lisa asked.

"They're combining," Morgan said, studying the scanners closely. "This can't be good."

"Are you saying they have their own Voltron?" Aidan asked.

"They can't," Morgan said in disbelief. "Voltron….I can't explain it."

"Let's not worry about explanations," Aidan said. "They want Voltron, let's give 'em Voltron!"

"Rah, frickin' rah," Taye jeered. They took off into the air.

"Activate interlocks!" Aidan shouted. "Dynotherms connected! Infracells up! Megathrusters are go!"

"Let's go Voltron Force!" they shouted. The energy fireld surrounded them as the gladiators broke apart to reconfigure.

"Denjin Dimension!" Aidan shouted. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Voltron curled up, then arched backwards as the energy field exploded, its eyes lighting up with power. Voltron landed on the ground in front of the clone.

"Bloody thing looks just like us," David remarked.

"But does it move like us?" Aidan snarked. They ran at one another and locked up.

"Anything you can do I can do better," Dari snarked.

"So what, now we're a musical?" Aidan snapped back. It then fired an eye beam at Voltron, sending him reeling backwards.

"I think that shot did damage to the neck servos," Morgan shouted.

"Then let's try not to let it happen again," Aidan shouted. "Better yet, let's up the ante. Form Blazing Sword!" Voltron raised its arm, and the symbols for Alpha, Beta and Gamma appeared, the energy beam forming the Blazing Sword. "Off with its head!" Aidan pushed forward, and Voltron ran at the clone. The clone formed a sword of its own, and blocked them as they swung at its neck.

"Your swings are as weak as your puns, Commander!" she shouted.

"That your OCD talking again?" Aidan quipped. The clone swung twice, forcing Voltron to stagger backwards, then swung a third time, nicking Voltron's waist, cutting through the metal.

"We've taken damage!" Taye shouted.

"How bad?" Aidan asked.

"I'm compensating for systems loss in that area," Morgan shouted. "She's outfighting us with that sword."

"I've spent decades mastering sword fighting," she shouted. "There's no one alive, Terran or Drule, that can defeat me!"

"Then we shouldn't be sword fighting," Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" Aidan asked.

"David, connect yourself to the weapons console," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"Time to test out those upgrades," she said with a smirk. He did as she asked. "Aidan, direct all power to Beta." Voltron stabbed the sword into the ground, then reached downward.

"Draw!" David shouted, and a pistol appeared it its hand.

"Manual aim?" Morgan asked, batting her eyes.

"I love you," he said with a grin.

"No!" Dari shouted. "How is this possible?" The clone took off into the air. Voltron took aim and fired several shots with deadly precision, cutting out the boosters and sending the clone plummeting to the ground. As the clone got up and turned around, David took aim and fired once more. The charged blast slammed into the clone, blowing a hole right through it.

"Now we finish it!" Aidan shouted. Voltron pulled the Blazing Sword from the ground and ran full speed. Dari pulled the controls, but they were dead. She closed her eyes.

"I accept my fate, father," she whispered. Voltron swung side to side, slicing the robeast in half. The pieces fell and began to explode.

"Hopefully that will be the end of Twyla's attacks for now," Aidan said. "Dari was crazy….but she didn't have to die." As they separated and took off, a figure raced up to the wreckage. They climbed into the head piece, which was still intact. When they opened it up, they found Dari laying in the seat, a small stream of blood coming from her mouth. He checked her pulse, and found it faint. He pulled her out of the seat and carried her away from the wreckage.

* * *

><p>Aidan and the team come into the Control room, and come face to face with Kelly.<p>

"Voltron sustained a bit of damage," Aidan said, "but I'm still requesting permission to go help Len."

"Granted," Kelly replied, "but I'm going with you."

"Who's going to watch over the base while you're gone?" he asked. "Hotaru by herself?"

"Not exactly," Kelly replied. Tetsuya walked into the room.

"The woman is in critical condition," he said, "but stabilized for the moment."

"What woman?" Aidan asked.

"General Dari," he replied. "Pulled her from the wreck. Amazed she's still alive. Ironically, everything we learned from doing an autopsy on her father gave the med staff more information on Derinja physiology. They may very well save her life."

"You rescued her?" Aidan asked.

"You told me she doesn't understand human kindness," he said. "Hopefully mercy and care will help with that. Voltron is a defender of all….something it took me a while to learn myself." Aidan turned back to Kelly.

"We go then?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Just let me….."

"There's an incoming transmission," Morgan said, running to the console. "It's weird….it's on all channels and frequencies. I'll try to put it up." As she honed in on the most stable channel, the most unexpected message played.

"Greetings, members of the Galaxy Alliance," Wade said. "Or should I say…future slaves of the New Drule Empire!"


	15. Episode 114

_**KathDMD - **They do have the best dialogue, and this episode is no exception! The material is still serious, eopic, and action packed, but it wouldn't be Gladiator Force without Aidan's smat remarks._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong> - _Without my muse, I am nothing.__

**_Theme__ Music : _**_"Sledge Hammer" by Fifth Harmony_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer - <strong>Voltron and all associated characters are the property of WEP. Space Marshall Lenora Hawkins and associated characters are the property of KathDMD. Admiral Lysette Fabrere and associated characters are the property of selena devargo._

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 114 : "Infinity"<strong>

"Greetings, members of the Galaxy Alliance," Wade said. "Or should I say…future slaves of the New Drule Empire!" Morgan turned to look at Kelly. She along with everyone else were astonished.

"Trace that signal!" Kelly ordered.

"I can't," Morgan replied. "It's just a broadcast, but it's on multiple frequencies. It's masking the origin."

"As you are fully aware of by now," Wade continued, "Earth and all of its military forces are currently under the command of the Drule Supremacy, and therefore, under the direct command of myself. I'm sure you all have questions, but I'm sure your representatives on the High Council will be more than happy to answer them in due time. However, there is one thing that I am demanding in advance of our eminent takeover…the unconditional surrender of Lieutenant Lenora Stensson." He leaned in to the camera. "I know you are watching this, Lieutenant. You saw what was done to Hydra. I'm not afraid to do it again." He allowed a slight grin to tug at the corner of his mouth…as if he knew how infuriated Lenora felt at that moment. Kelly was infuriated. "Planets of the farthest reaches of the known universe, be advised that beginning with the invasion of Earth and the annihilation of the Alliance Headquarters, the alliance itself will fall under the rule of the Drule Supremacy. You have two choices…..join us, or be destroyed. I will give you less than twenty-four hours to send your reply."

"That son of a…." Kelly started to say.

"That snartbag can kiss my butt," Aidan snarked.

"To the Voltron Force," Wade continued, "I, of course, ask for complete surrender of your vehicles, without resistance. Of course, I'm absolutely expecting you to instead launch an attack to save your precious 'Defenders of the Universe', but please be advised one way or another, they will be utterly destroyed….with you in it." He stepped back slightly. "As for you, Lieutenant, I believe you have already run into Commander Kala's ship, and are following her to Earth as we speak. You have one hour to report aboard her ship, or instead of firing on the Garrison, I'll begin with firing on civilians. Perhaps the entire city of New York should serve as reminder of exactly how hated you are."

"If he thinks any of us are surrendering," Aidan said, "he's out of his flacking mind."

"And I know Len won't surrender either," Kelly said.

"In the end," Wade continued, "this will all be for the best. The Alliance and the Supremacy united in one glorious empire…and empire under the rule of the worthy. Until then, ponder your decision carefully. A new era….has begun." The communication ended. Jon slammed his fist on the console.

"Seven hells," David commented.

"Well, we have to do something," Taye said.

"We are," Kelly replied. "We're going to proceed with loading up the mechas…."

"Gladiators," Tetsuya corrected.

"Ahem," Kelly continued, "'Gladiators', and head out to Earth to help Len."

"I can only imagine what Wade has planned this time," Lisa commented.

"Hopefully with Dari out of the way," Kelly said, "Twyla's attacks will stall for the moment. We dealt with her Gladiator Clone, so hopefully there's nothing else waiting for us out there."

"Then it's settled," Aidan said. "Launch the mechas, combine, and head full speed to Earth."

"What are we waiting for?" Morgan shouted. "Stop talking about it and let's go!" They all ran for the separate doors, Kelly following Aidan to Alpha. They entered the individual ships, which took off and flew into the open panels in the backs of the gladiators, closing behind them. Once docked, the cockpits locked in place.

"Insert your keys," Aidan said, "power up, and let's fly!" The gladiators took off, touching hands on the way up, then into each individual launch chute. The metal doors in the ground opened, and Alpha flew out. The nearby mountain top opened up, and beta flew from there. Gamma then came flying out of the nearby lake.

"Alright team," Aidan shouted, "Ready to form Voltron! Space Dimension!" The energy field took hold as the three gladiators broke apart for configuration. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" Beta moved to the bottom, Gamma in the middle, and Alpha forming the head. Voltron reached into the air as the energy field exploded, and Voltron powered up. They continued onward into space as the boosters on Voltron's back fired, propelling them at hypermach speeds.

"There's a transmission coming in," Morgan said. She put it through to all of their screens.

"Kelly," Lenora said.

"Len!" they all shouted.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked. "What's going on?"

"Seven hells," she replied, seriously. "I take it you saw Wade's speech?"

"I want to strangle the old geezer myself!" Kelly said. "I mean, with all due respect, ma'am."

"I'm taking Admiral Fabrere, Commander Stormclaw, and a small team including Lieutenant Grend's Voltron Force down to the surface to try and take back the Garrison."

"Why?" Kelly asked. "What happened?"

"The High Council betrayed us, Kelly," Len replied. "Right now the Bogart is going to try to give us firepower, but no doubt Wade has something up his sleeve. I had Stebbins and Ambassador Coran reach out to the other teams to try to come to our aid."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Kelly replied. "We're already on our way."

"Thanks," Lenora replied, and the transmission ended.

"You heard her, Dalloway," Kelly ordered, "get this bucket of bolts moving faster!"

"Do I LOOK like the engineer of this ship, Benton?" he snarked. She rolled her eyes and eased back into her seat, defeated.

* * *

><p>"Commander," the officer said, "I'm receiving an incoming transmission."<p>

"Put it on screen," Kala ordered. When it came up, Lord Kanji himself displayed.

"Commander," he said, "I am presently on my way to meet with your ship as you begin operations. I trust everything is going well?"

"We have run into some difficulties, Your Excellency," she replied with a slight bow to the head, "but everything is going exactly as Sky Marshall Wade has planned."

"Good," Kanji replied. "Though I feel a strange force tugging at the fine wire holding this operation together, I do have faith in your ability to command. I trust the battle I will witness will be nothing short of epic."

"If all goes well," Kala replied, "The Voltron Force will have a rude awakening when they try to stop us. Not only do we have the might of their Galaxy Garrison at our disposal, but the technology of the Xyans. The might of the weapon is nothing short of incredible."

"Do not underestimate the power of their spirit, Commander," Kanji warned. "It is the only thing that strategy cannot predict."

* * *

><p>"There they go," Captain Stebbins remarked. "Keep up the firepower! We need to buy the Space Marshall as much time as possible….even if it kills us."<p>

"Sir!" one of the officers at ops shouted. "Another ship has joined the fight! They've opened fire on the drone ships and are taking out some of the magna lasers on the moon!"

"Who is it?" Stebbins asked. The viewscreen came on, Captain Brown on screen.

"Captain," Brown said, "glad to see you're still in one piece."

"Brown," Stebbins said, "what kept you?"

"We had a bad communications failure," Brown replied. "Our systems were sabotaged prior to Voltron Force taking off. I assume this means we won't be reporting back to the Garrison?"

"Afraid not," Stebbins replied. "We need to keep these forces busy so that the team on the ground can take back the Garrison."

"Captain," the officer said, "the scanners are picking up something huge that just….well….it just came out of nowhere."

"What?" Stebbins asked. The screen switched over, and they saw the Void approaching, as if it appeared out of nowhere. "It's….the Void? I thought that thing was destroyed!"

"Worse," Brown commented. "It's a robeast." It fired on the ships, and the missiles exploded on the ships' shields.

"Shield power down to sixty percent!" the officer shouted.

"Keep those damn shields up and open fire!" Stebbins shouted. Both ships began to fire on the Void, and the lasers struck the surface, and the missiles exploded on contact with the Void shielding.

"I don't know if we can stop it," Brown shouted. Within moments, more laser fire came out of nowhere.

"Sir, it's the Defender!" the officer aboard the Bogart shouted.

"Captain Stebbins," Jeff said, coming on screen, "We're here to help at the request of the Space Marshall. I see we have quite a robeast problem."

"The Garrison forces are attacking us as well," Stebbins replied.

"Concentrate your fire on those magna lasers," Jeff said. "The Voltron Force is launching right now to try to deal with the robeast."

"Jeff," Christiane said, "that robeast is bigger than any of us have ever faced. Voltron may not be enough to stop it. And if everything I've been sensing about the energy leak is true…."

"Captain Stebbins!" a voice came over the com. The screen split, displaying the added communication. "Admiral Kelly Benton arriving with the Gladiator Force. We received your distress call."

"Kelly!" Christiane shouted. "Yes, we need your help!"

"It looks as if Wade transformed the Void into some kind of robeast," Jeff said.

"You know what they say," Aidan quipped, "the bigger they are…."

"Can it, Dalloway," Morgan snapped.

"Where's Len?" Kelly asked.

"The Space Marshall headed to the surface with the Voltron Force and her companions," Stebbins replied. "We're here to provide cover fire….but we didn't expect this."

"Hopefully two Voltrons can take down this beast," Taye said.

"Morgan, start running the numbers," Aidan said. "Hey Jack, you guys gonna form your giant robot already, or are we gonna have to show you up?"

"Nice to hear from you too, Dalloway," Cliff replied. "Jenny, Krik, what do you say we show 'em how it's done?" The pilots gripped their controls tightly and readied themselves.

"I'm not gonna disappoint," Jenny replied adamantly. "All units, form Voltron!" The ships flew in formation, and began to drop into place as the energy field took hold. "Form feet and legs! Form arms and torso! And I'll form the head!" The CJE locked into place, and the bay doors opened, Voltron's eyes lighting up with power. The Falcon quickly came screaming downward, locking in place over Voltron's chest. Voltron raised his hands above his head, then powered up with a series of air punches.

"Ah, the Voltron Force," Wade said. "Right on time. Dhaz, swat those insects out of our way. I need to remind the 'Lieutenant' of her obligation….and prepare to show her the punishment for not following orders."

"Incoming missiles!" Morgan shouted.

"I got it, Love," David replied. Voltron formed a blaster pistol and began firing at the missiles, taking them out one by one, then expertly dodging the others.

"Nice shooting," Taye commented.

"Compliments later," Aidan interrupted. "Switching configuration. Denjin Dimension! GO!" Voltron broke apart and reconfigured, this time Gamma on the bottom. Voltron arched back as it powered up once more.

"More laser fire!" Lisa shouted. Aidan worked the controls, and Voltron moved expertly around the beams.

"This thing is too big," Jenny said, pulling the controls and trying to dodge the various attacks being launched by the Void.

"That's what SHE said!" Eddie shouted.

"Dude, she totally said that!" Chet laughed.

"Hey, that's MY line!" Tails shouted as a fully formed Jet Voltron flew up to meet the others.

"Question is, how do we stop it?" Aidan said, yanking the controls to avoid another barrage of missiles.

"We need to keep them occupied," Tails said. "If we can get aboard, I might be able to overload the Void generator. Once destroyed, we can take the entire planetoid out easily."

"We need more of us," Cliff commented.

"And more is what you're gonna get," Keith said over the com.

"Kogane!" Aidan shouted. "About time you showed up."

"Less talk, more giant robot smashing," Larmina commented.

"She's right," Daniel said. "Let's work together and buy Sergeant McGovern some time." The three Voltrons took off in different directions, drawing the Void's fire.

"They're splitting up, Sir," Dhaz shouted to Wade. "I'm trying to focus fire, but it's difficult with them on opposing sides."

"It's their strategy," Wade commented. "They're trying to cause you to lose focus. Perhaps you didn't notice that," Wade pointed at the blip heading to the gap in the shielding. "That would be the fourth Voltron trying to penetrate the shielding."

"Should I stop them?" Dhaz asked.

"No," he replied. "If I'm correct, Stensson has delivered herself to me on a silver platter." He pushed a button on his forearm, and was covered in high tech armor. "And all I need to do is meet her on the lower decks to collect." He ran from the room. Dhaz continued to fire on the Voltrons, trying to focus fire on one in particular….the Vehicle Team.

"Aidan," Morgan shouted, "it's not following us! It's concentrating fire on the vehicle team!"

"Hopefully they can hold out," he replied. "Let's see if we can punch a hole in the back of this thing." Voltron fired several rounds of missiles that hit the shield and exploded.

"It's not making a dent," Taye shouted.

"You sure you're aiming right?" David asked.

"Quit arguing and do something!" Kelly shouted. Just then, the main cannon powered up and went to fire on Vehicle Voltron.

"It's gonna blast them!" Morgan shouted.

"But the energy drain is shorting out the shielding!" Lisa shouted. "We have to do this now!" She pulled her console. Voltron formed the plasma Bow, and fired several rounds at the Void. They passed through the shield and struck the Void's hull, blasting a huge hole in the back of it. As the cannon fired, they watched as Lion Voltron reconfigured to Green Center, then threw the Boomerang Shield. The blast his the shield and deflected. Vehicle Voltron arched back and fired an electro thermo blast, striking that cann9on and knocking it out.

"They did it!" Lisa shouted.

"Eh," Morgan replied, "I knew they would."

"Ensign, it's still focusing on the Vehicle Team," Aidan shouted.

"We know," Daniel replied.

"Keep trying to attract its attention, Dalloway," Keith shouted. "We need to buy Grend's team more time!"

"Form Black Center!" Daniel shouted, and Voltron reconfigured again, Black forming the head.

"Form Solar Combat Spears!" Jenny shouted, and the spears shot out of their holsters and into Voltron's hands. He put them together into one big spear. "Let's take out that main turret!" Voltron launched the spear, and Dhaz flinched as the spear struck and destroyed the turret, and the camera went dead.

"The Sky Marshall is not gonna like this," he grunted to himself. He tried to work the controls to continue swinging at the other Voltrons.

"Great shot!" Aidan shouted.

"Team effort," Jenny replied. "Plenty of practice."

"Pretty good for a cadet, eh?" Cliff laughed.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Vince shouted. "I'm detecting a strange power fluctuation from inside the core."

"Either that robeast is about to blast us big time," Daniel said, "or the other team was able to take out the Void Generator."

"Option B sounds like a good bet," Tails snarked as Jet Voltron came screeching past them.

"The Void Generator is down!" Lenora shouted. "Their weapons and shielding should be knocked out! Now, hit 'em with all we've got!"

"FORM BLAZING SWORD!" they shouted. Lion Voltron clanked red and green together, then pulled apart, the energy beam forming the sword. Vehicle Voltron grabbed the spinning laser blades, then combined them over his head, pulling downward to form the sword. Gladiator Voltron raised one arm, and the symbol for Alpha, Beta and gamma appeared, and the energy beam formed the Plasma Sword. Jet Voltron Red met Green at the hip and pulled away, the energy beam forming the sword.

"Take it out, Team!" JC shouted, flying forward, Sword charged.

"Hold it together a bit longer, guys," Jenny shouted. "Get it!" Vehicle Voltron flew at it full speed.

"Rah, frickin' rah!" Aidan shouted as Gladiator Voltron sped towards it.

"Shut Wade down for good!" Keith shouted. Daniel nodded, and Lion Voltron sped towards the Void as well.

"There's no power!" Dhaz shouted. "I'm getting outta here!" He ran from the room. Each Voltron sliced through an arm and a leg, leaving the remainder of the Void drifting precariously above the earth.

"One more, for good measure," Daniel said, connecting his Voltcom. "Speed Boost!"

"Power Boost!" Vince shouted, connecting his voltcom.

"Butt Kick Boost!" Larmina shouted, connecting her voltcom. The blazing sword glowed blue as they flew at top speed at the Void, crashing through the surface. Within seconds, the entire hemisphere was bisected, and exploded. One half fell from the sky and crashed into the ocean and slowly sank. The other half spun out of control and crash landed on the surface of the moon, burning with explosions. The Voltrons flew to where the small fleet hovered and awaited further orders.

"An end to the Void….and wade," Keith said.

"You don't think he survived that, do you?" Daniel asked. Keith began to have thoughts of doubt fill his head….but for now, it was over.

"All ships, separate and rendezvous at the main hangar," Lenora ordered over the com. "We have some cleaning up to do." As they did so, a small escape pod fired into the distance.

* * *

><p>"I want to thank each and every one of you for making this all possible," Lenora said. "Without the help of the entire Voltron Force, Wade may have succeeded in his plans. Now, as I have said, we have a long road of cleanup ahead of us."<p>

"What about the Council?" Sven asked.

"Are you going to disband it?" Romelle asked.

"No, Your Highness," Lenora replied. "We can't have the type of government run by one person. If we did that, we'd be no better than the Supremacy. No, we need to rebuild the Council from the ground up. Most of the Council has already handed in their resignation. I think some fresh faces, put in place by the people of the Alliance, will greatly help."

"I'm shocked about Ambassador Gali," Kelly said with her head bowed. "I can't believe he sided with Wade. And he's supposed to represent my people."

"Some men are easily swayed by greed and power," Lenora said. "But no matter what happens, we know that justice will always prevail….thanks to us, and Voltron."

"So what happens now?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah," Taye added, "What are you going to do about Dillin and his cronies?"

"Like I said," Lenora replied, "they have all pretty much resigned. Dillin is in a holding cell and receiving medical and psychiatric treatment. We're still not sure how to completely cure the haggarium infection, as the only known people that were cured were done so through non-medical means. He will stand trial, however. I just wish we could have gotten Wade."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about Wade anymore," Aidan laughed. "Looks like his ass got FIRED!" The entire team groaned.

* * *

><p>Two ships carefully sailed through space, heading back towards planet Doom. Aboard one, Commander Kala anxiously awaited the communication that was about to come through. As the viewscreen came up, she held her breath.<p>

"Commander," Lord Kanji said, "it appears the Sky Marshall's plan didn't go the way he'd hoped."

"I apologize for this failure, Your Excellency," she replied, bowing her head. "Our intention was not to disappoint you."

"While this was a setback," he said, "I do not view this as a failure, Commander." She raised an eyebrow. "On the contrary, between the destruction of Hydra, and the fear instilled in the planets of the Galaxy Alliance, I feel that, at least for my benefit, and that of the Supremacy, the mission was still somewhat successful. Once we arrive back on Doom, we will need to work on a strategy to eliminate the Council."

"Eliminate?" Kala asked. "Are you planning to overthrow the kingdoms?"

"I simply plan to unify the Empire, Commander," he replied. "The first task will be to find a new ruler for Korronith."

"That may not be necessary, my lord," she replied. "Sky Marshall Wade is alive."


End file.
